


Unlucky Number 13

by eurosthewanderer



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Anal Sex, Caitian!James T. Kirk, Caitians, F/F, F/M, Injured James T. Kirk, Knotting, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Soulmates on sight, Starfleet Academy, T'hy'la, Vulcan Mind Melds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-05-01 17:06:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 23,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19182115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eurosthewanderer/pseuds/eurosthewanderer
Summary: Over the past 2.51 years as a Cadet, S'chn T'Gai Spock has had twelve roommates. His thirteenth was due to move in by midnight the next day.James T. Kirk was having an awful week but then it got worse.





	1. Twelve and Counting

**Author's Note:**

> If you wanna imagine Jim with full body full and a fully feline face be my guest but I'm going toward the more AOS like Caitians with just the tails and the ears and some skin markings.

S’chn T’Gai Spock Harold Greyson enjoyed having his forty by forty dorm room to himself. Over the past 2.51 years he had been subjected to 12 roommates. The first had been an Andorian who had decided that the temperatures required by their different physiologies were too incompatible for cohabitation.

But on 2257.48, following his morning meditation and breakfast of a fruit cup, Spock received an email informing him that he would be receiving a thirteenth roommate within the next twelve hours. Spock’s emotional reaction was disappointment rather than any form of displeasure.

He would only be inhabiting this particular dorm room for another 6.2 months before he graduated and took a position aboard the USS Enterprise. The half-Vulcan dressed himself and took one last look at his warm, neat, orderly sanctuary. He strode out of Beta 413 and then out of the dorm.

Spock walked across the lightly populated campus, enjoying the lack of the crowd. He fully expected to arrive at his laboratory 10.5 minutes before anyone else. It would also mean he would be able to begin the black hole simulation early and thus increasing productivity by at least 0.76%.

Spock had been able to maintain such a high level of productivity for the past 3.9 months and if he were able to continue or increase his workload then he could fully expect to have completed his Ph.D. within the next 4.5 months.

Spock was hurrying up the steps of the Archer Science Building when his train of thought was interrupted by a screech. Or rather a yowl.

Spock spun on his heel, stumbling as the tail he had been standing on was yanked out from under his feet. In front of him was golden haired, golden eared, golden whiskered Caitian male with bright blue eyes that seemed to cut into Spock’s very chest with the ferocity of his glare.

“Jesus Fucking Christ!” The Caitian yowled, holding his poofed up tail. “What the fuck? Ow!”

“I apologize.” Spock said and walked away. He could still hear the young male cursing as he entered the building.

 _Most illogical,_ Spock thought, _He had apologized._

Spock had completely forgotten about the ill-tempered male when Dr. Gerber insisted he fetch himself lunch. It was something Spock estimated would decrease the day’s productivity by .15% but she had been insistent.

Spock had not failed to notice that the wheelchair-bound-blond would not take lunch herself unless Commodore Pike was in residence. But he had decided it would be unproductive to attempt to use that argument in order to stay in the laboratory.

The cafeteria was packed to brimming. Spock took a deep breath before he entered the writing mass of bodies that made up the dining hall. Spock successfully managed to weave his way through the majority of bodies without making physical contact. But he did brush against a male who was admirably concerned about his daughter’s health and another who planned on moving his girlfriend in now that “whiskered prude was finally fucking packing it in.”

Spock saw Nyota standing with a red headed Orion. She wore her long dark hair down to her waist and the skirted uniform that highlighted the length of her legs. She noticed him and waived, smile lighting her beautiful face. Spock decided that taking a moment to speak with her would be highly logical and made his way over to her. Just before he arrived at his destination, Spock heard another terrible screech.

Spock whipped around, almost falling to the ground and the same Caitian sprung up from his seat, sending his tray falling off the table. Spock stared at him in horror. The young man’s hair was standing straight up from his head and his tail seemed to wind itself around Spock.

“You again?” He snapped.

“I apologize for your pain,” Spock said. “But perhaps you ought to keep your tail out of my path.”

“Seriously?” The Caitian asked.

“Oh leave it, Jim.” Nyota’s voice came from next to Spock’s ear. “It was an accident.”

“Twice in one day, Susan.” _Jim_ responded. “Twice.”

“Whatever.” Nyota quipped back and lead Spock away from the Caitian with her hand on his lower back. It was a welcome gesture.

The third time S’chn T’Gai Spock Harold Greyson saw _Jim_ on Stardate 2257.48 was when he walked into his room. He had expected to find a clutter of boxes and bags strewn on the floor but instead found his room exactly as it was other than pile of blankets on the spare mattress and a sports bag on the unused desk.

Spock walked into the room, allowing the door to slam shut behind him. The pile of blankets on the bed twitched. Spock placed his things on his own desk, never taking his eyes from said pile of blankets. But they did not move any further. They did not part to reveal Spock’s new roommate so the half Vulcan simply went to the bathroom.

When he emerged from the bathroom he went to his meditation mat which was centered between the two twin beds. Just as he was pivoting to sit down Spock stepped on a lump with the foot that was carrying all of his body weight.

What he could only describe as a yowl of pure pain came from the bed. Spock jumped away from the Caitian who threw off his blankets and wound his tail up between his hands to cradle it. His eyes were massive and watery, the blue so vibrant Spock could have, hysterically, described it as turquoise.

“Shit.” The word came out of Spock’s mouth completely unbidden. The Caitian’s head snapped up, cheeks so pale and waxy that Spock thought he might faint. He was shirtless so Spock could see the skin markings going from his chin to ears and he was wearing a pair of black boxers that highlighted the small trail of golden hair going from his belly button to disappear beneath the fabric. _It was odd,_ Spock thought, _to see a Caitian so hairless._

“What. The. Everloving. Fuck.” Jim asked, his voice flat in a way that would have impressed a Kolinahr master. “Is wrong with you?!!!” The Caitian’s voice turned into a bellow.


	2. Piss Cups

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gary Mitchell's is a pig. And Jim is a cat.

Jim was having the definition of a shit week. It started on Sunday-because,  _yes_ , no respectable culture starts the week off with a work day-when Gary locked him out of their room. It had been raining and thundering all day, which not only set Jim’s teeth on edge but also made him pay for a 130 foot cab ride so he wouldn’t have to get wet.

Or go partially deaf wearing a hat. Because god forbid there be a brand on Terra that made hats with ear holes. And the clothes he’d shipped from Kznit were still lost in the mail after almost a year in transit.

But the main problem came when he’d gotten back to his dorm, only mildly wet, to find Gary Michell standing in his boxers with his girlfriend, Janice and a tent on his bed.

A green camping tent had been pitched over Gary’s bed.

“Uhhhhh…” Jim started, nose picking up a rancid, acidic scent . “Hi?”

“Sup Jim?” Janice responded before turning back to Gary and saying. “Absolutely not! Are you out of your mind?”

“He won’t be able to see anything, Janice.” Gary whined. “Isn’t that what you wanted?”

“I’m not fucking you in a tent Gary.” Janice said in the flattest voice Jim had other heard not coming from a Vulcan. Gary then turned to Jim as the Caitian weaved his way around Gary’s ever expanding clothing piles, following the scent with an increasing sense of dread. Jim stopped by the human’s desk, nose pinching his nose.

“Can you help me get this into the janitor's closet?” Gary asked. 

Jim looked at the two red cups lying on their sides on his desk. The two red cups Gary had pissed in the night before.

“Are you kidding me?” Jim asked him.

Two minutes later, Jim was walking back down the hallway to Gaila’s room. He knocked on the door, fully knowing she was in there, only to have it opened by her roommate Uhura.

“What do you want Kirk?” She managed to ask over the blaring Orion music.

“Is Gaila in?”

“I..” Uhura managed to get out of her mouth before she was shoved aside. Gaila’s bright green face was shoved forward into the doorway as were her breasts, encased only in a bra.

“Am I interrupting you two?”

“God no.” Uhura groaned at the moment Gaila said, “Not yet you weren’t.”

“Haha.” Uhura looked at Gaila with a raised eyebrow.

“Work in progress.” Gaila told Jim.

“Wait what?” Uhura asked, flicking her hair over her shoulder as she looked back and forth between Jim and Gaila. “Are you flirting with me? Through him?”

“Only for the last two years.” Gaila responded. “Wanna get dinner?”

“Yeah.” Uhura said, obviously excited. “Lemme get my purse.”

Gaila gave Jim a massive smile and a thumbs up while she raced to go get a shirt on. Jim stood outside as the door slid shut, torn between shock and irritation with his tail swishing around his ankles. Jim’s ears could hear the piano being played in the room three doors down and Gary and Janice having a domestic back in his room.

The door slid back open revealing Gaila and Uhura in jackets and umbrellas.

“Can I hide in your room?” Jim all but begged.

“Why?” Gaila asked.

“Gary’s piss cups fell over.” Jim explained. “And he brought a tent to try and fuck Janice in.”

“He can stay until we get back.” Uhura blanched and told Gaila. 

“Thank you!” Jim crowed and darted into the room.

By the time Gaila had texted him three hours later, Jim had heard Janice’s high heels stomp back and forth to his and Gary’s room twice. But the final _clackity, clack_ run back to her dorm told Jim that she probably was done with his roommate for the next week. Gaila wanted him to clear out ASAP so Jim did, stepping from the pheromone soaked quarters into the cool blast of air in the hallway. He cracked his back and shook his entire body, stretching his fingers and spine, enjoying the cold.  

He trotted back toward his room at tried to unlock the door. It was locked. Jim knocked. He heard Gary shout for five minutes so Jim trotted down stairs and stayed in the common room for ten minutes. He listened to some Betazoid third year bitch about how the administration thought it was a good idea to try and room him with a Vulcan last year. Apparently, the Vulcan was fundamentally disturbed by Betazed telepathic practices and the Betazoid said he was a _boring, neat freak fucker who either needed to stick his cock in something or have the stick medically removed from his asshole._

Jim returned to his room, wondering if he ought to try and introduce that Vulcan to Gary. When he knocked on the door it didn’t open so he knocked louder. Lock down was in a half and hour and Jim wanted to get a nice shower before going to bed in a room stinking of piss.

“Fuck off!” He heard Gary yell through the door.

Jim knocked louder. He was hitting the door hard enough that the sound was starting to hurt his ears and his palm was turning red. Jim switched hands.

“‘Sup Jim?” Gaila asked as they passed by.

“Still locked out.” Jim told her. Uhura’s brow was knit with concern and pulled her comm from her purse as the two women headed toward their door.

Maybe a minute later, the door at the very end of the hall swung open, revealing the Prefect.

Finnegan was a gangly, freckle faced redhead who had introduced himself to his floor of students by pulling Jim’s tail and trying to smell Gaila. Finnegan was also shirtless and had a book in his hand. He scrambled over with his heavy footsteps barely muffling the sounds of someone else approaching.

“Looking good there, Pussy Cat.” Finnegan said, laughing, and tried to pull Jim’s ears.

“Funny,” Jim snapped back. “Given I’m the closest you’ve ever gotten to an actual pussy.”

Finnegan looked offended but dumbstruck so Jim flicked his tail up so that it wouldn't have to suffer a retaliatory yank  and kept banging on the door. It swung open.

Gary Micheal’s was standing there, completely naked and erect. Jim heard Finnegan let out a gagging sound and then another gasp of shock coming from someone else who seemed to have joined them.

“If you want to sleep,” Gary said with a smirk, “you’re going to have to suck me off.”

Finnegan started to laugh as a comm’s dial tone started up.

“Hello Security?” The nurse by the elevator’s voice said.

“Go on, Jimmy!” Finnegan crowed and shoved Jim’s shoulder, trying to push him down. Jim stumbled forward but released his tail from between his hands and caught his balance just in time. Gary reached out to try and grab Jim’s hair.

Jim swatted him across the face, claws extended, as he let out an enraged hiss. Then he spun around and held his claws up to Finnegan's suddenly pale face. Gary wailed from somewhere behind him.

“Move.” Jim all but hissed out. Finnegan stood there, mouth agape. Jim let out a spitting sound which sent the Prefect running.

“He’s lost his mind!” Finnegan shouted as he bolted toward his room. The blond nurse standing there started cracking up into the phone.

“Do you still require assistance?” Jim heard from the other end of the nurse’s comm.

“Yep.” She giggled. “And medical cause I’m not treating that twit!”

 


	3. Th'y'la

“I apologize.” Spock said. “It has never been my intent to cause you physical pain.”

“Jesus fuck!” Jim snapped, shaking his head which caused his ears to bend with the torque ever so slightly. The Caitian hopped down from the bed and stumbled, falling forward. Spock caught him right before he hit the ground, wrapping his palms around Jim’s bare shoulders.

Spock’s mind sang at the contact, reaching out past his shields as if he were melding with Jim. Spock’s own knees buckled at the feeling of hamlan, sending him and Jim sprawling to the floor. Spock felt his shins scream in pain but he flipped Jim in his arms so that the half-human’s tail was protected during the fall. Spock ran his hands down Jim’s spine watching as his th’y’la all but purred at the touch. Jim’s eyes were exquisite in his pink cheeks, his full lips open and panting.

His mate was still in pain, Spock realized. Spock raised his hand to meld with Jim intending to take away his pain but Jim flinched away from his hand.

“What did you just do?” Jim asked, voice almost a yowl.

“You are not psi null?” Spock responded, thoroughly experiencing the emotion of shock.

“No!” Jim snapped. “But it’s kind of obvious when someone just fucking read your mind.”

“I apologize.” Spock said. “It was not my intent.”

“Yeah.” Jim snarled and shoved Spock away from him. “I can kind of fucking tell.”

The Caitian tried to get up but quickly collapsed back into Spock’s arms, lightheaded. Spock could feel the spot’s dancing behind the Caitian’s eyes and the pain shooting from the twelfth vertebrae in his tail to up to the base of his neck.

“I think it’s broken.” Jim whined, curling into Spock’s warmth for comfort even as he broke into a sweat.

“I would concur.” Spock said as he did his best to project calm toward his th’y’la. “Would you like to call for medical assistance or do you believe we will be able to travel to the hospital on our own?”

“On our own.” Jim said back, far to quickly for Spock’s liking. “Definitely on our own.”

“Very well,” Spock responded. “I am going to set you on the bed now. Would you prefer to be positioned so that you are sitting or lying on your side.”

“Side, please.”

Spock lifted the Caitian up and turned around, careful that Jim’s legs, head nor tail caught on anything, so that he could put Jim on the his bed. He carefully laid the half-human onto his side and stepped back. Jim, inexplicably, suited the aesthetic of Spock’s grey bedspread.  _His golden body ought to have clashed,_ Spock thought, momentarily distracted.  _Perhaps it was because the comforter complemented his eyes._

“Why am I on _your_ cot?” Jim asked.

“The blankets on your bed create an uneven surface and you have a spinal injury.” Spock explained. “If you were a humanoid it would have been illogical to have moved you at all.”

“Lucky I’m just bipedal then.” Jim tried to crack a grin as he spoke but Spock could not only sense the pain he was in but could also see it in the retraction of his pupils and the wrinkle of his nose.

“I will fetch you one of my robes.”

“Is that a mating thing?” Jim asked as Spock opened his closet.

“I do not understand that query.” Spock said, looking over his shoulder as he spoke with a raised eyebrow. “Elaborate.”

“Scenting.” Jim elaborated with one word. Spock took a deep breath, calming his mind as the imagine of how he would _actually_ scent Jim forced itself to the forefront, and he grabbed one of his meditation robes and returned to the bed. He looked down at Jim.

“You are welcome to scent both myself and our quarters once your injury has been treated.” Spock told Jim and watched as the Caitian’s eyes dilated and the retracted back as he shifted minutely atop the comforter. Spock helped Jim into the robe and tried to tie it around his waist. Jim swatted his hand, hard.

The half-human tied the tie himself but then allowed Spock to pick him up and carry him out.

“So are we ordering a car or…”

“I own an aircar.” Spock informed Jim.

“‘Kay.” Jim nodded as the walked down the busy first floor hallway and through the common area. The nineteen individuals whom the passed stared at the two. A human male who did not live on Spock’s floor hurried over to them, leaving his take-out on the table.

“Jim?” The male asked. “You ok?”

“The Vulcan here broke my tail.” Jim explained.

“Need a lift?”

“I possess transportation.” Spock responded, evenly. The male looked at Jim and then looked back at Spock. Spock’s instincts told him to remove Jim from the situation but he could feel his mate’s amusement so he allowed the interaction to continue.

“You’ll have to come see my new cactus sometime.”

“The 10 foot tall that you found in the trash six months ago?”

“Yep.” The male nodded his head. “She’s starting to bloom.”

“I’ll text you Hikaru.” Jim told him.

“Don’t strain yourself, Princess.” Hikaru informed him as he went back to his take-out. “And milk that guilt trip.”

“You need to stop hanging out with Bones.” Jim quipped back.

“Princess!” Hikaru yelled at Jim while Spock looked at the male confused.

“May I inquire how you found a Rigellian Klyra is the trash?” Spock inquired. The human-male looked at him, mouth chewing curry.

“Some crazy Bajoran guy was just dumping it.” Hikaru explained. “He was muttering something about an allergic roommate.”

“Fascinating.” Spock said and walked away. “Thank you.”

“Bye Sulu!” Jim hollered.

 _Hikaru Sulu must have misheard,_ Spock thought, _he had not been allergic to that cactus-in fact it had been the only agreeable thing about have Jali as a roommate._

“I still don’t know your name.” Jim said as they walked outside into the cold evening weather.

“You cannot guess?” Spock inquired, taking Jim to his car. Spock felt a slight pressure within his head and watch Jim scrunch his eyes closed in concentration.

“Harold.” Jim said. “Your mother used to call you Harold when she was mad.”

“My name is Spock.”

“Cool.” Jim said as Spock unlocked the back door of his aircar to put Jim inside. “So you’re half human, Harold?”


	4. Toxic Waste

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gary's a pig. Hendorff is pissed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is actually based off the living situation of my ex-boyfriend. Yes, his roommate peed in two cups and put them on his desk. Yes, he did buy a tent so that "the guys" could have sex while there were people in the room (it never got set up though). Yes he really did try to poop himself before going to the bathroom.  
> Yes, they got charged for mold removal at the end of the school year.

Security arrived on the third floor with two medics and a stretcher. What they found would quickly become an urban legend amongst Academy Security for the next fifty or sixty years. Hendorff walked onto the floor to see a pretty, Middle Eastern woman with bleach blonde hair doubled over on the floor with laughter. There was a Caitian with the most puffed up tail he’d standing next to her in his doorway.

“Kirk?” Cupcake grunted. A door at the end of the hallway slid open to reveal a very pale, very ginger prefect.

“I need a new roommate.” Kirk snapped at him, lips peeled back to show his canines. That was when a wail came from within what had to be Kirk’s open dorm room.

“I’m DEAD!” The guy who had to be Kirk’s roommate howl.

“You just tried to assault him, Gary!” The blond woman laughed. “Shut the fuck up!”

“What happened here?” Hendorff asked Kirk. “If you want to press charges I’ll need to take a report.”

“There’s no need for that!” The Prefect yelled, still inside of his room. “It’s all Kirk’s fault.”

Kirk’s tail, impossibly, puffed up more. Hendorff watched at the Caitian’s face went red with rage.

“Check the security tapes.” Kirk made a clacking noise as he spoke. _Spitting,_ Hendorff realized, _like one of Mom’s cats._

“We’ll do that.” Hendorff told him. “Theelin, K’oppom take these people’s statements.”

He walked into the room to see the guy who must have been Kirk’s roommate. He was naked, bleeding, hard, crying and lying on his bed.

“He tried to kill me.” The guy wailed and thrashed around wildly enough to make his dick slap against his bent thigh.

“Medics in here.” Hendorff hollered. Julian and M’akka rushed in but Holga stayed in the doorway. Hendorff watched as her scaly skin turned slightly blue and her nostrils flare widely. She stepped back out of the room and let out a gagging sound.

“Holga?” Hendorff asked.

“It’s nasty isn’t it?” He heard Kirk pipe in.

“How do you _live_ in there?” Holga asked Kirk.

“I’m pretty sure I can’t smell properly anymore.” Kirk responded. “Gary’s damaged my nose.”

Hendorff looked at a still whining _Gary_ who was slapping at Julian’s attempts to clean the claw marks on his cheeks while he ogled M’akka’s three breasts. His cock was getting harder so Hendorff walked over, picked up Gary’s comforter and threw it over his crotch. Gary knocked it right off as soon as it covered his erection. Hendorff was starting to get a little pissed off at the guy.

“Greg?” Theelin’s voice came from the doorway.

“What?”

“Tell him.” Holga told Kirk as she peered around the side of the doorway.

“There were two cups of urine on the desk near the door.” Kirk said. “I think they were knocked over at some point.”

“Motherfucker.” Hendorff hissed. “Your piss or his?”

“His.”

“I was drunk!” Jim’s idiot room said. “I couldn’t hold it!”

 _Fuck,_ Hendorff thought as he spun around to see M’akka vault over the bed and run toward the door.

“Theelin..” Hendorff yelled.

“K’oppom’s already calling the hazmat team.” The Andorian responded.

“What?” The roommate hollered back as Hendorff turned back toward the bed and picked up the comforter again. This time he walked right up to “Gary” and all but wrapped the comforter around him.

“Julian, are Caitian’s on the infection risk for human waste?” Hendorff asked.

“I’m half human!” Hendorff heard Jim yell.

“Everyone’s at risk for infection.” Julian responded. “Is there feces in the room?”

“Nope.” Gary responded.

“Right,” Hendorff asked. “What’s your name?”

“Gary Michell.” He said. “Look this is all a big misunderstanding.”

“Really?” Hendorff responded. “What happened?”

“It was just a joke.” Gary said. “It went a little too far but you guys really don’t need to do a report.”

“There’s feces in that room,” Holga yelled from outside the room. “I can smell it.”

Hendorff looked back at Gary who shrugged.

“You know the shit test right, boys?” He asked, twitching away from the dermal regenerator.

“Nope.” Julian said. “I’m not sure I do.”

“Where you try to go before you get to the toilet so you don’t waste time?”

Hendorff felt mildly ill.

“Julian are Caitians…”

“Yep.” Julian responded.

Hendorff stomped out of the room to glare at Kirk. He was thrashing his tail around and had his ears perked up, clearly worried.

“What’s with the fucking tent?” Hendorff asked.

“That’s his.” Kirk shrugged as his ears twitched. "He's not all _that_ bad."

“We’ve all given him his own shower. He has a lawn chair in it and he’s in there with my roommate at least twice a day.” The blond standing next to Kirk told him and then pointed at the Prefect. “Finnegan’s seen his penis. I’ve seen his penis. If you went around and knocked on all the doors I bet everyone has a story about him being naked in the common area. And, Kirk was it? How many times has he sexiled you in last week?”

“Ok.” Kirk said. “He is that bad.”

“Bad?” Hendorff asked the two of them, lowering his voice. “Mommy’s boy freshman bad or Vulcan menace to your mental health bad?”

“You roomed with a Vulcan?” The blond woman asked him, excitedly. “Aren’t there only three on Campus?”

“He was a hyper-hostile, passive aggressive, agoraphobe.” Hendorff told her as he shrugged.

“Did he use Vala root to meditate?” She asked him. Hendorff shrugged again and then went back to Kirk.

“Look, you come with me and I’ll check the tapes.” Hendorff told him.

“Can you take care of Gary, Julian?”

“Yep!” Julian yelled. Hendorff looked at the rest of his crew.

“Why aren’t the rest of you in the shower?!” He snapped at them. They scrambled off toward the elevator.

Kirk’s tail was swishing about his ankles while they walked to the camera booth on the fourth floor. It was kind of mesmerizing. Or maybe that was the little shit’s ass.

“Aren’t you with your boyfriend now?” Jim asked him. _How the fuck does he know that?_ Hendorff wondered.

“Ex now.” Hendorff grunted. “But he’s still better than the Vulcan.”

“Really?” Jim asked, kitty eyes wide in his face. “How _bad_ was he?”

“If they were all like him, Vulcans wouldn’t be part of the Federation.” Hendorff grumbled. “You know what I mean?”

“If all humans were like you, humans wouldn’t be in the Federation.” Jim quipped. “But now they need people to punch things, so you’re useful.”

“Fuck you, Kirk.” Hendorff snapped back.   


	5. Car Rides with Cats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim and Spock go to the hospital

Spock settled Jim into the backseat of his car, watching his face the entire time. His whiskers were the same color as his hair and his eyes were 0.04 mm more dilated than when they had left the dormroom. Spock considered that a victory.

“My name is Spock, James.” Spock informed the Caitian. The Caitian grinned at him, flashing his canines and twitching his whiskers. Spock could feel his amusement radiating through their bond and felt his own dread rise to match it. Spock shut the door to the sound of the Caitian cackling.

Spock got into the front of the car and set the automatic drive function. He then got in the back.

“This is nice.” Jim said. “Harold.”

“I had wanted to get a newer model but was unable to afford one.” Spock responded. Jim glared up at him and twitched his whiskers.

“Ambassador's son right?” Jim asked.

“How have you become aware of that fact?” Spock asked.

“You’re half human.” Jim elaborated. “The doctors who made me and my brother used the same procedures to make us that they developed for you.”

Spock raised an eyebrow.

“Fascinating.” Spock commented drying as the car pulled out of the parking lot. Spock reached out gently, hovering his hand over Jim’s forehead and then slowly brought his hand down to stroke the top of his head. Jim tensed at the touch, despite the fact that his large blue eyes had been watching Spock’s hand the entire time. Spock froze.

“Please continue.” Jim said so Spock did. He ran his fingers through the soft hair and felt the nerves of his hand light up. He shivered. The hair on Jim’s head was softer than the softest sehlat’s fur or even velvet. It was thoroughly pleasurable. Jim purred lowly and blinked up at him.

“What is this thing in our head?” The Caitian asked Spock.

“T'hy'la.” Spock told him. “We are t’hy’la. Bond mates upon first touch. Friends, shield-mates and lovers.”

“Slow down, Harold.” Jim responded, face alight with a smile. “You just broke my tail.”

“I apologize for causing you pain.” Spock said as he scratched Jim’s ear. “In the times before the Awakening, t’hy’la would discover their ashayam upon the battle fields. Some would kill each other even as their minds recognized their destined mates.”

“Well,” Jim said. “I suppose I’m lucky you just _broke my spine._ ”

“Illogical.” Spock told him as he continued to pet his mate’s hair. “I have caused you harm and it is now my duty to aide you in your recovery.”

“Is that an old pre-Awakening tradition?” Jim asked and then nuzzled up as his hand. Jim’s whisker’s scraped against the inside of Spock’s wrist. Spock bit back a groan and felt his lock stir in it’s sheath.

“Yes.” Spock told him. “There are many we will need to discuss before we are wed.”

“Moving a little fast?” Jim teased.

“No.” Spock responded. “I am not moving at an inappropriate speed for a courtship by either of our cultures.”

“Well,” Jim rolled his eyes at Spock. “It’s not my breeding season, so, yes, _you kind of are_.”

“The speed of Caitian courtship varies based on the time of year?” Spock asked his mate, raising a sharp eyebrow.

“You didn’t take Non-Humanoid Anthropology?” Jim responded obviously not impressed.

“No.” Spock told him. “Are you intending to study _Humanoid_ Anthropology?”

“It’s my eight-hundred next semester.” Jim told him. Spock made a mental note to review his course schedule. Taking Non-Humanoid Anthropology would be highly logical given the species of his t’hy’la.

“What?” Jim asked Spock. Spock raised an eyebrow and continued petting Jim’s hair. “You’re thinking something.”

“Indeed I am.” Spock told Jim. “I will endeavor to shield the bond in the future but I am unable to at the moment.”

“Why?” Jim asked at Spock’s aircar pulled into a spot in front of the Medcenter. “You’re the telepath here. It’s not like I can do jack shit to keep you out.”

Spock startled at that as the car turned off. Jim’s concerns were highly logical.

“There are ways you will learn to shield the bond as time goes on.” Spock told him. “Vulcans have various techniques that can be taught to psi-null individuals.”

“Does your mom use them?” Jim asked as Spock slipped his way out of the car.

“I am not certain.” The half-Vulcan responded. “I shall fetch a wheelchair and return”

Jim nodded and Spock shut the car door to do exactly that. The setting sun had already lowered the temperature by 1.3 degrees and Spock only expected it to get colder as he tucked his hands into his pockets. He walked into the large glass hospital doors to see a packed waiting room. Spock moved through the pack of coughing, feverish, bleeding, twitching people to go up to the check in desk.

“Can I help you?” The Muslim woman asked without looking up from her laptop.

“Indeed.” Spock said. “I require a wheelchair.”

Her head snapped up from her computer and she looked at him for exactly .02 milliseconds in what Spock could only describe as joy.

“Whose it for?” She asked him, standing as he did so. “Do they have private insurance or are they on a social plan?”

“My roommate is a Starfleet Cadet.” Spock told her.

“Gotcha.” The nurse said and walked to steps to grab a modified comm. “Rep to front desk. Wheelchair.” She said into it. Spock assumed it was only linked to her fellow medical personnel. A Caitian woman with dark eyes and a long black ponytail hurried up to the desk.

“Hello.” The woman all but purred.

“Greetings.” Spock responded. “I have parked in lot 32. My roommate is a Caitian and has broken his tail.”

The hijab wearing nurses’ head snapped up for her to look at him. The Caitian looked at her as she called for a stretcher. The Caitian woman darted out of the waiting room and then returned, with a stretcher and a dark skinned humanoid man looking over a pad.

“I was unaware such an injury was so serious.” Spock told the Caitian nurse as they hurried toward the waiting room door.

“He didn’t say anything?” The nurse asked him.

“Negative.” Spock told her and then the man looked up.

“Spock?” Geoffrey M’Benga asked him. “How’re you doing?”

“Well.” Spock told his old roommate as they walked into the parking lot. “Has your cohabitation with your partner been successful?”

“Nope.” Geoff said. “Greg and I broke up.”

“It grieve with you,” Spock told him and then led them toward his silver aircar. “He is over here.”

“It’s not like he died.” Geoff shrugged as Spock hurried ahead to the stretcher and put his palm alongside the door, unlocking his car. He opened the back door to reveal Jim, lying, wrapped in Spock robes. It was a satisfying.

“Sup?” Jim said. “Oh. Hi M’Ress!”

He waved at the other Caitian woman responded in Standard. _Odd,_ Spock thought.

* * *

 Within the exam room, the Doctor who’d introduced himself as M’Benga was speaking Vulcan with Spock. It was rude. Jim narrowed his eyes at the two from where he was laying on his side.

Spock looked down at Jim and he felt another slight pressure within the back of his head.

“Congratulations are in order for your completion of your Gynecological rotation.” Spock told M’Benga, in standard, as he reached a hand down and put a hand on Jim’s shoulders. “May I ask if the hours required impacted your relationship?”

“I’m doing the next two years in Gol.” M’Benga told Spock, also switching into Standard.

“At Y’han?” Spock asked him. Jim felt Spock’s surprise blast through their “bond”.

“Nope.” M’Benga said, obviously brimming with pride. “ _Gol.”_

“You are to work with the Kholinari?”

Spock’s overwhelming shock and disbelief overwhelmed Jim’s mind and the Caitian flinched. Spock turned and looked down at him,then he sat at the edge of the bed and moved his hand to pet the back of Jim’s ears. Jim let out a lazy purr, letting Spock know that he appreciated the contact.

“Yep.” M’Benga said. “They even sent one of the Master’s to the Embassy to interview me.”

“Most impressive.” Spock told him. “Obviously, the Master made a logical choice as they will benefit exponentially from your presence.”

Jim tried to swish his tail but jumped in pain. Spock looked back down at him concerned.

“Ashaya?” Spock asked, concerned. Jim cocked his head, irritated. _He_ didn’t speak in Cait even though it would’ve been easier to talk to M’Ress.

“Tail hurts.” Jim grunted.

The door swung open and Bones walked in. He stopped and Jim watched as his previously relaxed face crumpled into a glare.

“What happened?!” Bones snapped. “Damn it Jim.”

“Spock stepped on my tail.”

Bones’ look of death then turned on Spock. Bones just glared at the Vulcan for a second before Jim saw the light bulb go off in his head.

“You!” Bones yelped. “How on God's good earth is it possible to step on the same tail twice in the same day?”

“Three times.” Jim smiled, flexing his whiskers and watched Bones’ face turn an unhealthy shade of red.

“Dr. McCoy’s my Resident.” M’Benga attempted to interject.

“And Spock's my new roommate!” Jim piped in. “We’re also apparently bonded or something!”

Bones’ face turned purple.  

* * *

 


	6. Twisted Tails

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bones rides in to the rescue!

“Ok, ok.” Bones took a deep breath.

“Did you two meld?” M’Benga asked, trying to ward off the coming explosion.

“Nope.”

“Negative.”

Jim’s eyes swiveled in his head to look at Spock. He focused, wrinkling his nose and finding the spot in the back of his head where Spock was. Jim projected the count of _one mississippi, two mississippi, three mississippi_ at an increasingly concerned Spock. Spock ran his fingers through Jim’s hair, as if to soothe himself.

“You.” Bones said, his voice as calm as Jim had ever heard it while he pointed at Spock. “Get out, now. You aren’t next of kin and can wait in the waiting room.”

Spock raised an eyebrow but did as the doctor said, removing his hand from Jim’s head and exiting the room.

“He was petting me.” Jim whined petulantly.

“Could you stop being a child for one minute?” Bones’ responded before turning to M’Benga. “Wake up Jones.” The Doctor snarled. “He needs a psyche read up.”

“I’m here for a broken back.” Jim griped at him.

“Yeah?” Bones snarled right back. “Well, we’ll get you into the X-Ray right this second, Princess.”

And Bones’ did just that. He grabbed Jim’s bed, unlocking it from it’s dock on the wall and wheeled Jim through the crowded hallway. He was griping the entire way.

“How is this even possible?” Bones ranted. “How can you end up _bonded_ to someone whose stepped on your tail? And don’t even argue with me right now. You. Are. Going. To. Psyche. Ward.”

“Isn’t this a nurses job?” Jim snapped back. “Aren’t you above all this?”

“Shut your mouth,” Bones told Jim as he marched him into one of the small ReGen rooms. “You’re doing this idiot’s tail,” He told the confused technician.

“You can’t put me on a psych hold, Bones.” Jim informed his friend. “I’m not showing any signs of mental illness.”

Bones rounded back on Jim and bent over him, his face softening and aging drastically. Jim remembered watching Bones’ sleep when the two had lived together before Bones’ had got his apartment. Jim would lie awake at the Witching Hour to watch his roommate snore in the bed next to him atop the quilt Bones’ mama had made him. He had looked so much younger than he did and he had been at peace.

Jim could smell the musk he’d associated with a stressed out Bones’ rolling off the Doctor as he draped the protective vest over Jim’s body and set the machine to run over his tail. Bones’ never smelled stressed when he slept. He smelled like he did in their Monday morning chemistry class after a weekend with his daughter.

Bones stormed out of the room and the machine started up. Jim could feel the itch of the machine doing it’s work along his tail. He watched as Bones and the tech watched him from behind the glass.

Jim could sense Spock’s growing worry. Jim reached out and tugged at the bond. Spock projected the image of a mostly naked, lean, muscular Dr. McCoy asleep atop a quilt in a jockstrap back at Jim.

 _Oh,_ Jim realized, _he was_ jealous.

Jim broke down laughing, head thrown back so hard that he hit the back of his head against the side of his head.  

“Jim you need to hold still.” He heard Bones’ voice say from the other side of the glass. Jim just laughed harder and Spock grew more irritated. Jim bit his lip and forced himself not to move until the machine clicked off.

“Can I get up yet?” Jim asked the Bones and the tech walked out.

“No. You’re going to for an analysis now.”

“Come on.” Jim grumbled. Spock projected the image of a shield around a small Spock and then Jim walking up and poking it. It shattered.

“Apparently, it’s my brain’s fault we’re in this mess.”

\------------------------------------

Miranda Jones was a tall woman with unfocused eyes. She smelled like heavy perfume and wore her hair in a higher pile up than Janice’s massive basket weave. Jones stood at the end of Jim’s bed with her unseeing eyes and her cane. M’Benga peering over her shoulder from the inside of her office door.

“Do you want to get out of the bed?” M’Benga asked Jim.

“Yeah,” Jim told him and hopped down only to sway on his own feet. Bones’ grabbed Jim’s upper arm to steady him, eyes going wide. He flicked his tricorder over Jim and then guided him into a chair.

“Your spinal cord’s fucked.” Bones told him.

“Dr. McCoy!” Jones shrieked, obviously scandalized.

“Like Human-fucked or Caitian-Fucked?” Jim asked.

“Human-Fucked.” Bones responded, ignoring Jones. “You’ll need a Doctor’s note for a week then you’ll be fine.”

Jones stood there for a second, jaw hanging open. She was is a dress with large multi-colored balls on it and tights.

“Ok then.” Jones said and snapped her mouth shut. “You can come with me.”

Bones and Jim followed her into her office, leaving the bed in the hallway. Jim collapsed onto one of the two couches and tried to swish his tail around. It still hurt. Which made the bond he shared with Spock flare up with concern.

Jones’ head snapped up from where she was going over her specialized pad and stared at Jim with her unseeing eyes.

“You can leave.” She told Bones. “You can see your friend’s bondmate into my office.”

“Look,” Bones’ said. “I’m not sure it’s safe.”

“Who have you bonded with?” She asked Jim.

“Spock.” Jim told her. “Starfleet Cadet. Vulcan. Keeps stepping on my tail. Middle name is Harold.”

“Vulcan cannot harm their mate’s physically.” Jones told Bones. “It is also highly unlikely that a Vulcan who was mentally ill enough to attempt to force a bond on a psi-null person would be allowed off planet.”

“Oh, wow.” Bones responded dryly. “So they’re medical systems are as perfect as their pointed ears?”

“And.” Jones continued, clearly becoming irritated. “According to Dr. M’Benga, we wouldn’t be able to tell if the bond was forced unless we examined _Spock_ rather than _Jim.”_

Jim poked at the bond, only to see Spock walk into the room accompanied by an orderly. The half-Vulcan immediately strode over to sit next to Jim on the couch, stubbornly ignoring Bones’ glare.

“Miranda.” Spock said. “You look well.”

“I am well.” Jones told him. “I am surprised you consider yourself capable of cohabiting with someone.”

“I do not believe I have a choice at this point.”

“How were you two roommates?” Bones’ asked the two of them, obviously frustrated.

“Yes.” M’Benga told Jim. “We were in a triple two years ago.”

“19.54 months.” Spock informed the Doctor. “Myself, Dr. Jones and Dr. M'Benga cohabited for 1.3 months before relocation.”

“Why?” Jim asked. “Why’d you all move?”

“I was transitioning.” Miranda responded.

“I had a boyfriend.” M’Benga said.

“I disliked sharing a 50’ by 50’ room with two other individuals.” Spock told Jim.

“We disliked you as well.” Jones quipped back  

“Well, weren’t you three a lovely bunch?” Bones asked the three. “Now someone tell me why I shouldn’t carry Jim out of here and call the goddamn police?”

Spock went rigid in his seat next to Jim. The half-Caitian saw Spock’s hands grip onto the half-Vulcan’s thighs and felt fury and fear blast through their bond. Jim winced and Spock’s head snapped around to look at Jim before Jim sensed and saw Spock forcibly relaxed himself.

“I would advise that Dr. Jones and Dr. M’Benga examine first myself and then my t’hy’la.” Spock told the two. He then turned his head and looked at Bones. “You, of course, are welcome to stay, Doctor, should you have nothing better to do during your shift.”

“Yeah, you know what?” Bones responded. “I think I will!”

The doctor sat down on the couch, cramming Jim between himself and Spock. Spock did not react to Bones’ actions but Jim could sense his irritation through their bond. Jim responded with amusement, which only seemed to irritate Spock more.

 _Wonderful,_ Jim thought, _this is going to go_ great. Bones’ was glaring at Spock over Jim’s head. Spock was Vulcan-glaring at Bones. The expression on Jim’s new roommate or boyfriend or whatever’s face couldn’t be described as a glare, given it showed no anger but Spock’s eyebrows were pulled down and the skin around his eyes was tight. Jim thought it was an attractive look or would be, if Spock wasn’t directing it at his best friend.

“How would you be most comfortable melding with me?” M’Benga asked Spock from his seat on the other couch.

“I’ll go sit over there.” Jim sprung up and swayed over to sit with M’Benga. “How do Vulcan’s do this? Finger’s on the face right?”

“You are not a Vulcan,” M’Benga told Jim with a chuckle. “I can read you without it. Just let me know when you’re ready.”

Jim took a deep breath, relaxing his body but failing to silence his mind at all. It never shut up anyways.

“Go.” Jim said.

 


	7. Caitian Claws

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mind meld's gone wrong are gonna be a trope in my fics. Oops.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hamlan (paradise)

Spock felt M’Benga’s mind examining the bond and fought the urge to attempt to shield Jim from the Betazoid’s investigation. Then he sensed M’Benga sidle up to the place where Spock’s mind had formed the smallest tether with Jim’s.

“Can you feel him in Jim’s head?” The Doctor McCoy asked Spock.

“Yes.” Spock responded, the anger in his voice obvious.

M’Benga pressed against the bond through Jim’s mind. Spock clenched his jaw and his fists. The Betazoid nudged at Spock’s mind through the bond. Spock forced himself to close his eyes and take a deep breath. M’Benga’s mind felt like sand that had gotten beneath the collar of his shirt or into his underclothes. It grated against his bond with Jim, scratching at the thin threads linking Spock’s mind to the Hamlan. Spock felt M’Benga move to block him from Jim and his eyes flew open.

Spock heard a growl rise from his chest as he sprung up from the couch. M’Benga was staring directly at Spock with his arms crossed across his chest and an eyebrow raised.   
“What the fuck?” Dr. McCoy hollered from behind him but Spock elected to ignore the human. M’Benga, not moving, not taking his eyes off Spock slowly removed himself from Jim’s mind. Spock hurried toward Jim, whose beautiful eyes fluttered and soft ears twitched as he returned from the depths of his mind. Jim cupped Spock’s face within his palms when Spock bent down to pull Jim into his arms.

“Jim?” Dr. McCoy approached Spock’s mate. Spock snarled at him.

“It’s alright, Bones.” Spock tightened his grip on his mate while he spoke to the interloper. “M’Benga tried to do something to the bond?”

“I tried to block it.” M’Benga responded. “It’s part of a general exam and these two should have been fine but it’s _not fully formed_.”

“Is that why he’s like this?” McCoy asked M’Benga. The Betazoid just shook his head.

Spock took the opportunity to lift Jim up, off the other male’s sortee and into Spock’s arms.  

“Yes.” Jones told McCoy. “They need to complete the bond.”

Spock backed away from the two challengers and toward his new ally. _What an excellent friend_ , Spock thought. _The other two would not be welcome in his home._

“What’s happening now?” Jim spoke, again, to Spock’s rivals. Spock snarled, this time at his mate, and hoisted him higher in his arms. Jim’s head snapped around so that Spock could feel Jim’s whiskers brush against his face. Spock looked into his mate’s hooded, heavily lidded, Volkaya colored eyes with pupils dilated to slits. He could examine every color tone in the most minute detail and he would, _oh yes_ , he would but later, when Jim was safe from rivals.

“I have no idea.” M’Benga said. Spock tightened his grip on Jim.

Jim hissed at Spock.

The half-Vulcan recoiled in shock and chuffed apologetically. Jim kept his teeth bared so Spock nuzzled, attempting to further appease his t’hy’la. Jim hissed again and squirmed in Spock’s grip.

“Oh god, Jim!”

Spock loosened his hold on his mate and Jim sprung from his arms. Spock began to truly panic as Jim’s feet hit the floor and he swayed away from the half-Vulcan. But as Spock let out a frantic whine, Jim stepped back into Spock’s arms and nuzzled at his throat.

“Jim?”

Spock purred happily as his mate tucked his head beneath Spock’s chin, allowing Spock to sink his nose behind one of Jim’s ears.

“I’m all good, Bones.”

Spock wrapped his arms around his mates waist but allowed the Caitian to keep his feet on the ground.

“Jones, M’Benga?” Jim asked, purring into Spock’s neck. “What’s going on?”

“Trying to block a bond is a standardized test for coercion, warping or undue influence.” Jones told Jim before turning her head toward Bones, blind eyes peering past him into nothing. “If Spock was influencing Jim; had forced a bond; if there was any kind of trauma around the bonding sight Jim would be the one having a violet reaction, not Spock.”

“So, what did you do to him?” Bones asked.

* * *

 Leonard scowled at Jim as he hustled the cat and his hob-goblin boyfriend down the hallway. Spock had his arms locked around Jim’s shoulders so they moved like they were in a bag race. Bones clicked open his comm.

“Exit 4 clear.” Leonard said into his comm.

“What are we gonna do when we get back, Bones?” Jim asked.

“Thank you, Doctor.” The half-Vulcan managed to say as he shuffled toward the elevator.

Leonard just raised an eyebrow at Spock.

“When are you calling the embassy?” Leonard grunted out.

“I will call when we get to my aircar.”

Jim hustled the Vulcan into the elevator after Leonard. The Doctor watched Spock tense up in Jim’s arms while the doors locked the three men into the tiny space. Leonard noticed that Jim’s tail was keeping up slow twitch and swish motion indicating that Jim was hunting. _Bird watching,_ Leonard thought, _he’s doing it in his head._

“You’ll call in front of me.” Leonard informed the half-Vulcan, brusquely. Spock snarled at him but Leonard just raised an eyebrow, thoroughly unimpressed. He watched Jim’s nails elongate out of the tips of his fingers, showing their true length. Jim pressed his claws into Spock’s ribs and Leonard felt measurably better about this shit show.

“No problem.” Jim said.

“I’m checking on you after my shift and tomorrow morning.”

“Mhmmmmrrr.”

“And I want you to call me and check in every two hours.”

“Mhmmmmrrr.”

“Also, I’m filing a report with the Commodore of Cadet’s so Pike’ll or whomever Spock’s got will probably be calling you as well.”

“Spock has Pike too.” Jim told Bones. “He’s probably gonna be a Science Officer once he’s done.”

“Yes.” Spock spoke up again, voice wavering. “I am to join the Enterprise in 7.1 months time following my graduation.”

“Really?” Leonard said. “Well, I wouldn’t plan on that.”

“Bones.” Jim’s voice was flat and obviously irritated.

“What, Princess?” Leonard snickered. “Marriage changes everything, Jim. It warps your entire life in ways you can’t imagine.”

“Says the divorced borderline alcoholic.” Jim deadpanned his response.

“Princess?” Spock inquired in a grunt.

Leonard watched as Jim’s cheeks went bright pink and his pupils dilated in response. God, he suddenly felt nasty. _Damn it Jim,_ Leonard thought as he bit back a snarl.

The elevator doors swung open to reveal three burly, heavy set security guards.

“Fuck!” Leonard snapped as Spock lunged at the three men. He heard the Vulcan’s red cadet uniform rip under Jim’s claws. Bones punched the “Door Close” button as hard as he could. Spock paused for half _a fucking second_ when Jim’s claws cut into his sides before charging smack into the elevator doors.

“Security Level 2alert in Exit Bay 4.” Rang over the sound system. “Security Level 2 alert in Exit Bay 4.”

Leonard grabbed his comm from his scrub pocket while Spock whirled around, eyes wild. Jim sprung between Leonard and Spock, claws still extended. _Frankly_ , Bones noted dispassionately, _it said something about Vulcan pain tolerance that he’s not on the ground crying. Caitian nails hurt like a bitch._

He flicked open his comm as Jim, somehow, started to calm Spock down.

“Who the fuck is in Exit Bay 4?” Leonard snarled into the comm.

“Security is approaching, Dr. McCoy. Are you in immediate danger?”

“ Immediate _danger?”_ Leonard snapped. “I’ve got a patient in a rut locked in an elevator! Why the fuck weren’t your people cleared out?!”

“We did not receive that notice, Doctor.”

“Are you _kidding me?”_ Leonard snarled. “Get your men out of here now!”

“Copied.” The woman responded, obviously irritated. Leonard was going to get her whiskey and coffee during his break as an apology. He hung up on her and looked up to see Jim pressing kisses on Spock’s cheeks, his tail tense and unmoving behind him.

Leonard’s comm chirped at him.

“Exit Bay 4 is cleared.” The woman snapped at him.

“Than--” Leonard started to respond but his comm shrieked as she hung up on him. _Yeah,_ he thought, _it might be better if I got scotch._

“Right!” Leonard yelled at the two purring felines. “That’s enough!”

They, of course, ignored him. Leonard opened the elevator doors to find and empty Exit Bay 4. He hurried out into the bay and nearly got outside before he realized that the two idiots _hadn’t moved._

“God fucking damn it.” Leonard whipped around.  “Hey! Ya’ll get over here.”

 

 

 

 

 


	8. Cats in Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Almost ready to get down

Leonard was bent over the aircar doorway with his body shielding the two aliens inside from the cold night air. Spock had all but curled atop Jim, who was petting a benevolent paw over the smug half-Vulcan’s head. _The_ _green blooded prick was purring and his prick was probably hard for that matter_ , Leonard thought. Jim being one of the five fingers on the same hand that was Spock’s horniness had pupils that were blown so big that Leonard could hardly see the blue of his irises. 

“Well, who’s calling Pike?” Jim purred in his sing song voice. 

“I’ll just shove the report through the channels.” Leonard shrugged. “Now..”

“You can’t!” Jim all but yelped as Spock turned to bury his nose into the Caitian’s collar bone. 

“What?” Leonard asked. “What the fuck do you mean I can’t?”

Spock let out a whine and snuggled closer to Jim. 

“Just give me your com, Bones.” Jim said. 

“Fucking cats.” Leonard responded as he yanked said com from his pocket. He opened it. “You wanna give me your sugar daddy’s extension or am I gonna call his office?”

Spock snarled at Leonard, head snapping around to look at the Doctor with eyes that Leonard could only describe as manic.  _ Fuck,  _ he thought,  _ I should have him in fucking psyche hold.  _

But “No” said Jones and M’benga actually shouted it. If those two idiots got him killed he was going to haunt them ‘til they fled the planet.  

“991827356.” Jim’s voice cut in. Spock hissed.

_ Then,  _ Leonarsd thought,  _ after they ran away, he was going to take his ghostly ass aboard a ship and keep right on haunting their idiotic hides.  _

Leonard dialed the number. It rang exactly three times before he heard the beep and Pike’s gruff voice.

“Hullo?” The Commodore sounded half awake. “Who is this?”

“Leonard McCoy, sir.” Leonard responded. “Jim gave me your com number.”

“Shit.” Pike said, over the rustling that came from his movements. “He’s at medical on campus, right? I’m on my way. Fill me in now.”

“Uhhh….”

“I’m fine Chris!” Jim shouted from in the car. Leonard decided to suck it up and get this over with. 

“Jim formed a mating bond with his new Vulcan roommate.” 

“I beg your pardon?”

“Spock,” Leonard explained. “Formed a bond with Jim and we can’t call the Vulcan embassy..”

“Why?!”

“Because he’s gone feral.”

“Jim’s  _ gone feral?” _

“No,” Leonard patiently explained. “Jim’s Vulcan husband-Spock-has hit the non-verbal stage of feral.”

“Shit.” Pike said, again. “Have you notified his next of kin?”

“He’s not admitted.” Leonard told Pike. “Spock refused and he was backed up by the only doctor who’s got any experience with Vulcan.”

“So exactly what _ are _ you doing, Doctor?” 

“We’re getting Jim and Spock back to their dorm, Sir.” Leonard said. “It’s a rut induced feral state so….uhhh.”

“We have to screw!” Jim yelled, helpfully, from within the car. 

“I’m gonna hook Jim up with a biotrackering bracelet and check up on them every couple of hours.” 

“What?!” Jim yelped from the within the car. 

“And we need you to approve Personal leave.” Leonard pointedly ignored Jim. There was a moment of silence on the other end of the line. 

“Spock doesn’t want this on his medical record?”

“No, sir, he does not.”

“There’s never been a recorded Vulcan rut has there?”

“No, sir, not to my knowledge.”

“Put them both on medical for something else.” Pike said. “I’ll run intervention with the embassy when it comes down to it.”

“They’ll care, sir?”

“Spock father’s an Ambassador.”

“Well, bless his heart.” Leonard said, sweetly. “Sir.”

“What’s your com link, Doctor?”

* * *

Spock rumbled, lowly, against Jim’s chest and nuzzled his nose into Jim’s chest, as if he was trying to crawl inside the Caitians body. Spock chuffed, clearly liking Jim’s train of thought. Jim looked down at his new  _ whatever _ only to see Spock’s massive chocolate eyes peering up at him. Jim felt the urge to bare his canines or scent Spock. 

The half-Vulcan also thought that was a good idea. 

Jim chuckled as Spock’s eyes turned into a plea. It was adorable so Jim put his hand back on Spock’s head to run his fingers through Spock’s hair. The Vulcan rumbled again and rocked his hips against Jim’s thigh, hesitantly. Through the bond Jim could sense Spock’s desire mixed with trepidation. 

“Jesus fucking Christ.” Bones snarled as he slammed his comm shut. 

“Nope,” Jim said to Spock. “Not happening right now, honey.”

“What’s not happening?” Bones’ face appeared through the doorway of the aircar just as Spock rocked his hips against Jim, again, with an irritated growl. 

“Spock…” Jim murmured lowly as the Vulcan’s hand slid down from Jim’s abdomen to cup his crotch. Spock’s fingers completely ignored Jim’s slightly chubbed erection and balls to rub his taint. 

“ _ That _ is not happening!” Bones all but yelped and Jim swatted and Spock’s wrist with his claws retracted. 

“Nope, nope it’s not.” Jim assured the Doctor. 

“Gimme your wrist.” Bones ordered, all but rolling his eyes. Jim did and Spock snarled. Jim wrapped his spare arm around Spock’s head and continued scratching at his scalp. 

It was like handling a kzakle, if a kzakle’s were telepathic and wanted to fuck you. Spock purred again and projected the exact position he wanted Jim in. That is, face down with Spock holding his tail out of the way so he could ride Jim without it impeding his movements. 

Jim could feel his eyes dilate and cheeks flush in response to Spock’s thoughts. Jim tugged on the, now, completely open bond. 

Spock disagreed with that statement. The bond was, apparently, barely in use but Jim didn’t even have to project his curiosity before Spock was blasting him with another image of Jim riding Spock. This time Spock was sitting with his back against the dorm wall that the half-Vulcan had his bed adjacent to and Jim was riding what looked to be a large dick. Spock had one hand cradling the back of Jim’s head while the other was on the side of his face, melding with him. Jim blinked at Spock and let his jaw fall open.  _ Yeah,  _ he thought as his tail gave an eager, painful twitch,  _ they were going to be doing that.  _

“Eh Hem.” Bones cleared his throat, loudly. 

“Yes, Bonesy.” 

“Address. Now.” Bones demanded.

“It’ll be in the system.” Jim told Bones. The Doctor just scowled, tried to slam the door shut and stood outside as it slowly whirred closed with the vein on his forehead twitching. Spock chuffed loudly from within Jim’s arms, demanding that the Caitian resume petting him 

“Your going to be clingy, aren’t you?” Jim teased Spock as he would a toddler. Spock chuffed but gave his mate a thoroughly unimpressed look. Jim chuckled softly.

“What’s funny?” Bones asked as he climbed into the front of the car. Jim could hear the beep-beep of Bones pulling up the return route to Jim’s new dorm. 

“Spock’s a massive cat.” Jim informed his best friend. He could all but hear the frustration twisting up Bones’ face into some kind of a scowl. When he whipped his head around, Jim could almost see the blue of Bones’ massively swollen, twitching forehead vein. 

“He’s the cat?” Bones snarled and then swore as the console beeped, informing him that he did not have his seatbelt on. 

“Mhmmmm.” Jim purred as the aircar pulled out of the parking spot. Spock insisted upon pushing and squirming himself up so that he could nip Jim’s throat. Spock’s teeth were not particularly sharp so Jim dropped his head back to allow him better access. After two quick, sharp nips against the top of Jim’s collar bone Spock simply ran his nose and mouth up the side of Jim’s neck. Jim shivered as Spock’s warm, heaving, breaths heated his skin. The Vulcan hover over the side of Jim’s completely bared neck for the exact second it took for Jim to realize exactly what he was doing. 

Spock purred lowly over Jim’s jugular to show just how pleased he was by his mates instinctual, automatic submission. Jim lay in the back of the car as Spock continued to nuzzle and purr. Then the half-Vulcan bumped Jim’s chin. Even without the bond, Jim could tell that it was a deliberate motion designed to tell him to move his head. He did, which completely exposed his jugular to his new mate.  _ Fuck,  _ Jim realized,  _ he should swat Spock or something.  _ But Jim also knew it was far too late for that. Spock’s mouth was right over the scent gland that crept down the back of his jaw and he had one hand resting over Jim’s thundering heart. Spock let out a growl that seemed to come from the very depths of his lungs. 

“ _ Don’t you dare have sex back there!”  _  Leonard howled. 

Jim’s eyes left Spock’s face to glance at Bones for a split second. In that second, he could sense a switch flip within Spock’s brain and felt the Vulcan’s teeth clamp onto his neck. Jim felt his entire body go limp as his eyes rolled back in his head. His thighs fell open around Spock’s lower body and he let out a moan that sent Bones into a titsie of swearing. Spock’s grip on Jim’s neck was gentle but firm as the first shocking sting of the bite began to fate. Jim laid beneath his mate as Spock began to rut between the Caitian’s legs. Spock’s erection drug directly into Jim's balls which forced a whine from the half-Caitian’s throat. 

“Can you two fucking stop?” 

Jim ignored Bones’ query and hesitantly arched his hips to meet Spock’s. The Vulcan smirked, releasing Jim’s throat with a pop that sent a quiver of pain down into Jim’s shoulder. Jim moaned, eyes falling shut at the sensation and he tried to grind his erection into Spock’s body.

“Are you listening to me?!!” 

Jim’s body came alive as he grabbed, sluggishly, at Spock’s shoulders and tried to pull him into a kiss. Spock sat up. The half-Vulcan’s hands scrambled across Jim’s chest, tugging the robe over his shoulders and trying to push it down his arms. 

“Hey!!”

  
  
  



	9. Palm the Cat's Ass

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god! Over thirteen hundred hits! Thank you everyone! You're the best! 
> 
> Let me know what you think of Bones' impending aneurism in the comments!

Spock and his mate looked at Leonard in sync, with their two sets of big kitty eyes wide with shock. Before the foolish human could even speak, Spock returned his attention to his gorgeous mate. Jim, on the other hand, gaped at the annoying human male which was thoroughly unacceptable. Spock chuffed loudly at his mate, demanding that he return his attentions to Spock. Jim’s eyes flicked back to Spock but his ears, infuriatingly, remain turned toward Leonard, who had decided to demonstrate his distinct lack of intelligence by swearing.  _ Vigorously.  _

Spock sunk his finger’s into Jim’s hair, tugging while he chuffed again, demanding Jim’s attention. Jim’s flinched and Spock sensed his pain through their bond. He released his grip on his mate’s hair and ran his fingers along Jim’s sore scalp. He followed how the sensation crawled down the Caitian’s spine to make his cock jump against Spock’s own lok. Jim purred softly and rocked, further, into Spock’s erection, further confirming his willingness to mate.  _ If only Spock could get the enraging cloth off Jim’s shoulders.  _

He would like Jim stripped naked and on his knees, swallowing Spock’s lok between his swollen, bruised red lips.  _ Yes,  _ he thought,  _ his mate would look delicious in such a position.  _

Spock pawed at the robe that was tangled around his mate, even more determined to remove the offending cloth from his mate. Spock pulled hard enough to jerk Jim off the car seat and quickly dropped him back down.  

He, paused, cocked his head and then grabbed the tangle of cloth around the top of his mate’s right arm. Spock sensed a brief flash of Jim’s panic and his mate opened his mouth to protest. 

“Spock…” Jim began but he was silenced by the sound of tearing cloth as Spock shredded his own robe. Spock, victorious, grasped the other side of the robe and tore it as well. Then, feeling highly self satisfied, Spock dove down to nip at his mate’s newly bared clavicle but found his movement impeded by the grip Jim had on Spock’s shoulders. Spock chuffed but Jim simply locked his elbows, holding Spock away from his bared, freckled skin. 

“Jesus Christ, man!” The human shouted from the front of the aircar. “What is going on back there? 

Spock could fully sense that his desire was reciprocated ten fold by his mate but yet Jim resisted his advances.  _ Illogical.  _ Spock snarled down at Jim. The Caitian hissed back but with covered teeth. The lust Spock felt through his new marital bond did not lessen, in fact it heightened as Jim held him off his body. 

_ Fascinating,  _ Spock thought. He had believed he had already gained his mate’s submission in a way that would be accepted within both Vulcan and Caitian society. Clearly he was mistaken. 

Spock chuffed at Jim and relaxed his shoulders in his mate’s grip, dropping his full body weight into his mate’s palms. He could feel Jim’s arms shake and Spock’s mind was nearly overrun by Jim’s sudden spike of irritation. Spock shifted the majority of his weight onto his shins and thighs. Jim chirped and arched his neck, displaying Spock’s mark, but refused to remove his hands from Spock’s shoulders. Spock chuffed loudly.       

“Give me exactly three fucking minutes and a trip up the stairs.” The human sounded positively frantic.

“Baby, honey.” Jim cooed, his mind whirling with worry and lust on the other side of the bond. “Look at me.”

Spock  _ was  _ looking at his mate, obviously. What he wanted to be doing  _ was breeding him.  _ He wanted Jim’s face buried in his pillow with his hips up in the air so Spock could hold his buttocks open so Spock could watch as he fucked into Jim. Jim rocked his hips up to drag his flesh against Spock’s hard lok. Spock growled  

“Shhhrrr.” Jim soothed but still kept his arms firmly locked on Spock’s shoulders. “Ashaia. It’ll be alright. We need to get to bed, Ashaia. In our dorm room? You wanna go to your bed, Ashaia?”

Spock glared down at his impudent prize, finding his suggestions illogical. He tugged on the bond, ensuring his mate was _ fully aware _ that Spock would prefer to breed him immediately. Jim tensed beneath him and Spock could feel as the Caitain’s erection engorged enough to press into his thigh. 

“Thank fucking God!” Spock heard the human howl as he exited the aircar, letting a blast of cool air into the vehicle. Spock took a moment to inform his insolent, uncooperative, hauntingly beautiful, brilliant mate of the fact that they were now alone, which drew a chuckle from the Caitian.

The door directly behind Spock opened, slowly, sending a chill across Spock’s back. He could hear the human swearing behind him. Spock looked over his shoulder and growled at the human. Leonard simply raised an eyebrow and stepped back from the doorway.

“Get out.” The human said in a flat tone. “Now.”

“Spock?” Jim pawed at the half-Vulcan’s shoulders and raised one of his shins in preparation to knee Spock in the stomach. Jim sent him the image of Spock doubled over in pain and vomiting. 

Spock chuffed, offended, but clambered off of Jim. He backed out of the aircar, watching the scowling doctor over his shoulder as he did so. When he exited the doorway he took a moment to snarl at Dr. McCoy before tugging Jim to the doorway by his ankles. He stopped, lifted Jim out of the aircar and into his arms. Spock snarled at the human, again.

“I’m not gonna kidnap your Princess, Jesus!” The human raised his hands around his head in a terran symbol of surrender. Spock chuffed at the doctor in approval and hoisted his mate even higher on his chest. 

“Mhrrrfff.” Jim grumbled and bumped his cheek into Spock’s temple. Spock simply tightened his grip around Jim’s waist. His mate was most desirable, Spock had already decided, but holding Jim within his arms gave him a completely new perspective. His mate had what Spock could only describe as a ripe ass paired with a thin waist and handsome, broad, shoulders. Additionally, the Caitian had golden hair that matched the soft peach fuzz that coated his ears and the long, well maintained, tabby fur that covered his tail. 

“Ok, fuck,” The human ally grumbled from beside Spock. “Let’s get you guys up the fire stairs.”

_ Fire stairs?  _ Spock thought, extremely confused. He would not be taking Jim near any fires. Spock snarled at Bones’ again, deciding that his new ally was simply an idiot and thus a threat to his new mate.

Jim let out a deep laugh that made his thin frame vibrate and jump in Spock’s arms. 

“Fire escape, Spock.” Jim told him between giggles. “He means the fire escape!”

“Wait what?” The human addressed Spock’s mate. “With everything you two have put me through can your love bunny not at least understand basic Standard?!”

Spock chuffed at the human. He spoke five languages and two dialects but was unable to articulate exactly how idiotic the doctor was. 

“What?!” The human yelled back at him, suddenly illuminated by a passing aircar. “No, no, no, no! You do not get to get pissy with me! You are stuck in a pig’s eye, you are, and I let myself get dragged down with you!”

Spock growled at the human. The sound came from the depths of his diaphragm and rattled around in his teeth before silencing the human in front of him. Spock’s grip tightened around Jim, again, and the half-Vulcan sensed a wave of pain coming from the Caitian. He immediately loosened his grip on Jim. His mate slipped down Spock’s abdomen so that his buttock’s met Spock’s aroused lok. Spock purred and nuzzled the side of Jim’s head in apology. The Caitian pulled himself higher up Spock’s shoulders, knocking their foreheads together.     

“Be nice to Bones, Spock.” Jim said, pressing his whiskered nose to Spock’s ear. Jim’s whiskers tickled the sensitive cartilage that formed the very pint of Spock’s ear and made Spock’s lok twitch within his pants. “Are you gonna take me to bed? Do you wanna breed me?”

Spock chuffed and began walking toward the building at a brisk pace with his mate still in his arms. He could hear the Doctor following them with a brisk pace. 

“You owe me Romulan ale, Jim. You owe me two full bottles of it just for that.” The Doctor shouted. “And you’re picking up my bar tap until we graduate! I swear to god!”

* * *

Jim literally bounced in Spock’s grip as the elder student all but skipped up the stairs. They passed a thin, very young, cadet that Jim thought he recognized from his Romulan class. The boy stared at Spock, Jim and Bones as they approached but quickly shrunk into a corner when Spock snarled at him. 

“No.” Jim said and pushed his displeasure at Spock through their bond. “Play nice.”

Spocked stopped as they passed the huddling kid. Jim felt his hand stand up as Spock looked at the youth for a second.

Spock chuffed and then continued on his way to the next flight of stairs. Jim watched the boy over Spock’s shoulder and saw him gawking after the two of them before Bones nearly shoulder checked him. Bones stopped to apologize as Jim was whipped through a doorway and into the hallway leading to his new dorm room. It had blue carpeting instead of the plain linoleum of the freshman dorms. 

The hallway was warm enough that Jim was somewhat comfortable being mostly naked. Jim could smell alcohol and hear at least three or four people moving around or showering in the bathroom across from the  _ fire stairs _ . He could smell beer coming from a room next to the stairwell and his ears picked up the elevator passing by on it’s way to the fourth or fifth floor. As Spock hurried to the room, his hand moved from Jim’s clothed waist to the bare skin of his back as Jim’s ears picked up the sound of someone moving around at the end of the hallway where Jim’s new room was. Then he heard a door shut. 

Spock purred loudly and pressed a human kiss onto Jim’s cheek. 

“Hold up you two!” Bones’ hollered as he chased after the two of them. 

Jim purred and rubbed his scent glands into Spock’s neck and shoulder in response. Spock stopped walking to stick his nose into Jim’s hair and purr, softly. It was more like a growl than an actual purr in Jim’s opinion. Spock chuffed and pressed his mind against the bond, attempting to make himself as cuddly as possible.  _ Mentally cuddly,  _ Jim thought and chuckled, which caused Spock to raise an eyebrow. 

“There you are!” Bones snapped. “Ok, let’s get in the room and I’ll get a look at Spock’s stomach and leave you too at it.”

Spock did  _ not _ like that. Heck, Jim didn’t like that idea a hell of a lot. Spock hummed and stuck his nose back in Jim’s hair. 

“Can I just handle his scratches, Bones?” Jim asked his friend. 

“Why?” Bones responded as his eyebrows crept up his forehead in an imitation of Jim’s new mate. 

“I don’t think that you touching Spock would be a good idea right now.” Jim told Bones as Spock started to move, taking two steps up to the dorm room door. Jim felt his entire world shift as Spock hauled him over his shoulder and he went limp, disorientated. Jim’s tail thrashed around, sending a shot of pain up his spine. 

Spock’s sudden flash of guilt created an overwhelming throb in the back of Jim’s mind that paired very well with his injured tail. Jim knitted his brows together and focused on the headache inducing spot.  _ How big are you?  _ Jim thought at the bond, paired with a mental image of Jim undoing Spock’s fly. Spock’s response was to secure Jim over his shoulder by slapping a large palm over his ass hard enough that it made Jim grunt and close his eyes. 

“I’m going to fucking kill you both.” 

Jim opened his eyes to see Bones glaring at his in a face that was turning an alarming shade of purple. Spock walked into the doorway and Jim felt the heat of the room warm his skin as the door shut in front of the doctor.                              


	10. Almost There

The first thing Jim had noticed about his new dorm room was that it was _ hot _ as in last semester’s Death Valley Camping Trip from Hell,  _ hot.  _ But now, as Spock carried Jim into the room, the one thing he noticed about the room was how much it smelled like incense. A heavy, low settling smell that climbed up Jim’s nostrils and had stuck there until it had been replaced by the sterile death smell that Bones’ used to bring back to their dorm room from a shift. 

Spock chuffed into his ear, loud enough that it was mildly disorientation but not so much that it caused pain. Jim still chirped right back at him though and took his chin off the Vulcans shoulder. 

Spock’s face was positively feral as threw Jim atop his bed. Jim bounced off Spock’s shockingly soft mattress and watched at the Vulcan unvolcroed his cadet top only to reveal a black undershirt. Jim pouted at Spock through the bond, letting the half Vulcan know that he  _ wanted him naked now _ . 

Spock’s movements began almost frantic as he toed off his shoes, sending them to thunk against the wall behind the bed. Jim sat up and took off the remains of Spock tattered robe, kicking it off the bed with his foot. Spock’s pants landed atop of the black scraps of cloth, revealing the Vulcan’s didn’t wear underwear. 

Jim flipped around to lie on his front and he wiggled toward his mate’s hips, eyeing Spock in curiosity. Spock’s thighs had a thin layer of fat over what was obviously muscle that lead into wide, alien hips that jutted out from a muscular mons pubis that was covered in dark hair and had an ovular bump rising up from it. 

Spock yanked off his shirt and threw it on the ground, messing up his bangs and revealing that his pubic hair went up to his belly button. He wasn’t ripped like Gary or strong but with a tiny bit of a beer belly like Bones but he was incredibly attractive. Spock had lightly muscled pecs and arms but his stomach was thin rather than defined. 

Spock moved toward the bed, projected his intent to straddle Jim’s ass and rip his boxers from it. Jim had a different idea. 

“Hold on.” Jim told Spock as he put his hand on Spock’s stomach. Jim nuzzled Spock’s belly button and began to lick his way down the strip of hair down toward the mound on Spock’s mons pubis. The Vulcan let out a grunt as Jim’s chin bumped against it. Spock snarled and grabbed the back of Jim’s neck in a firm grip as the Vulcan’s pouch grew until it was pressing into his throat. Jim gulped against the increased restriction on his airway and looked up at Spock with his wide blue eyes. Spock’s mouth was twisted into a smirk that showed his teeth and he raised his other hand to cup the side of Jim’s face. He stroked his thumb along Jim’s cheek bone and let out a low grow. Spock’s mind seemed to swell through the bond until it sludged out into Jim’s mind making him flinch at the invasion.

Spock wanted Jim’s mouth on his  _ lok,  _ now. 

As Jim moved his mouth downward Spock’s grip on his neck tightened, keeping the Caitian from moving away to get a proper look at the lok. But he felt it well enough. It bobbed, pulsing, wet and unbelievably hot, up from under his chin until it brushed his cheek. Jim looked away from Spock to get his first look at the head of the half-Vulcans dick.

_ Lok.  _

The head of Spock’s cock- _ lok _ -was flushed dark green and oozing from the slit that looked more like a gaping hole than anything Jim had seen on a human. Spock growled from above him, clearly offended that Jim was thinking about other men. 

“Sorry,” Jim muttered, amused. Spock chuffed and used the hand on Jim’s face to turn his head toward Spock’s erection. Jim mouthed at the tip and felt something flare up within his mouth and scrape against his top lip. Jim jerked back hard enough that Spock’s grip couldn’t stop him to get a proper look at his lok. 

The appendage that was coming out of Spock’s straining slit was green and foreskinless with thick veins as well as two ridges around the top. Jim stared, mouth agape, at the ridges collapsed down against the fleshy root of Spock’s lok and then flared up again like the hood of a cobra. If a cobra’s hood was shaped like a paper cut out of a terran christmas tree. Jim raised his hand to run his fingers over Spock’s flared ridges. The flesh of the ridges that were already stiff with blood only thickened further when Jim slid wrapped his hand around the tip of Spock’s lok’s head and slid his fingers between the ridges themselves. 

The groan that came out of Spock’s mouth sounded like it had been punched from his chest. The hand Spock had on Jim’s stopped it’s stroking motion and pushed Jim’s head even closer to his lok. Spock rocked his hips forward toward Jim’s mouth and growled. 

The Caitian took the hint and went down on Spock’s lok, wrapping his lips around his teeth and easing the two ridges into his mouth. Jim ran his tongue over the first of the ridges and felt Spock’s pleasure through the bond. 

He also heard it in Spock’s moan. 

Jim took him deeper into his mouth, feeling the ridges scrape against the roof of his mouth. Jim sucked on the lock, hollowing his cheeks and jacking his hand down to what he thought was the base of Spock’s lok. When the side of his fingers brushed the outside of Spock’s slit is collapses underneath his touch exposing more of Spock’s lok. Spock let out a low whine while Jim relaxed his jaw to take more of Spock’s lok into his mouth. The half Vulcan took the opportunity to thrust forward into Jim’s mouth, using the grip he had on Jim’s neck to nudge his cock against the Caitian’s soft palate. 

Jim also chuckled at the hesitant movement but simply scooted forward on the bed, rolled over onto his and swallowed Spock’s lok down into his throat. The Vulcan let out a loud groan, throwing his head back with his mouth falling open in ecstasy. 

Jim enjoyed the heavy feeling of the large erection within his mouth and sucked even harder while running his tongue over the top of Spock’s lok. Jim could feel spit and Spock’s personal lube dripping down his throat and drooling from his mouth as he lungs began to burn for oxygen. Jim ignored them, put his hands on Spock’s thin hips and began to bob his head, taking Spock deeper into his throat before pulling his mouth away to gasp for breath. 

Spock’s head snapped down, irritation visible on his face and pulsing through the bond.

\-----------------

 Spock’s scowl quickly disappeared when he saw Jim, lying beneath his half erect lok mouth open, panting and swollen from sucking on said lok. Spock’s hands moved from his side almost of their own accord to cradle Jim’s head between his palms. Spock sunk his thumbs between Jim’s lips and ran the pads over the Caitian’s spiky tongue. Jim’s tongue was rough against when he started to lap up Spock’s finger to flick the tongue along the palm of Spock’s hand. 

Spock moaned, low and aroused, as his mate worshipped his hands. Spock scrambled for the bond, trying to coo and communicate just how much Spock adored Jim in return. But he felt it twisting and tightening around him as he tried to reach Jim. But he failed. 

Spock pulled his fingers from Jim’s mouth dragging them over the Caitian’s teeth as he did so. He shivered at the sharp pressure that came from Jim’s canine teeth as he moved. Spock grabbed Jim’s shoulder, fingers still hyper sensitive from Jim’s teeth and tongue. He flipped Jim over, back onto his belly, and shoved the Caitian as he scrambled onto the bed. Jim wrapped his arms around Spock’s body and dragged the Vulcan atop of him. Spock kissed Jim as hard as he could, capturing Jim’s bottom lip between his teeth before plundering Jim’s mouth with his tongue. Spock kept his mouth connected to Jim’s, clacking their teeth together as he tried to lift his body of Jim’s. Jim wrapped his arms around Spock’s lower back and pulled Spock down. Spock felt his mate grind his hips up against his lok and he relaxed in Jim’s grip before greedily rutting into Jim’s movements. 

Spock ran his hands along Jim’s all too thin ribs down to grip squeeze his mate’s hips before tugging at the elastic band of Jim’s boxers. The tugging motion got Jim’s grip on Spock to relax and allowed the Vulcan to lift off his mate and pull Jim’s boxers over his erection. The elastic band audibally slapped against Jim’s thighs, exposing the Caitian’s thick erection. Jim was substantially less well endowed than Spock but he was pleasingly thick and covered in small spikes that began 0.2 centimeters from the base and went up until the more human like tip.

Spock grasped Jim’s erection and ran his hand up and down, enjoying both the feeling of the spikes scraping against his palm and the load moan that came from his mate. Spock continued his masterbatory motion. He dropped his head down to nip at Jim’s chest. Spock left three bite marks down Jim’s sternum, enjoying the punched out groan that came with each bite. 

Spock latched onto Jim’s nipple, muffling his own cry as he ran his thumb over the head of Jim’s erection and felt the spikes expand against his palm. 

“Fuck,” Jim muwled. “Fucking...ohh..Spock, please!”

Spock was  _ more than  _ happy to oblige his mate. With final nip Spock pulled himself from his mates delightfully swollen nipples, sat back onto his haunches, bend down and sucked his mate’s cock into his mouth. Jim howled beneath Spock arching his hips up as Spock ran his tongue experimentally over the hardening spikes. Spock hollowed his cheeks and lapped his way down toward Jim’s base in the same manner that the Caitian had treated him.

\---------------------------- 

“Oh, Jesus Christ, Spock!” Jim choked out as the Vulcan bobbed his head down his cock. Jim grabbed onto the comforter, sinking his claws into the fabric and anchoring himself to bed in an attempt to not gag Spock again. “Please..ohhhh, fuck me.”

Jim felt Spock’s lust blair through their bond and Spock pulled his mouth off Jim’s erection. Spock slapped Jim’s flank before yanking Jim’s boxers down to his ankles and flipped him over onto his stomach. Jim yelped at the sudden movement and then again when Spock slapped his ass, narrowly missing his tail. The Vulcan nipped the back of Jim’s neck and ran his palm down Jim’s quivering back to grope his round buttocks. Jim whimpered and flushed a bright red at the feeling of his mate’s large hands on his ass. 

“Pet my tail.” Jim told Spock, who then gripped his root far too hard. “Gently!”

Spock eased up his grip and ran his loose fist up Jim’s tail. Jim purred at the sensation and arched his back, subconsciously parting his thighs to give Spock a view of his anus. Jim sensed the moment that Spock noticed the shift through their bond and barely had a second to think  _ oh fuck _ before Spock let go of his tail and grabbed Jim’s buttocks, roughly parting them. 

Jim twitched, suddenly embarrassed at having his most intimate areas so exposed. He could hear Spock’s shallow, fast gasps of air. The Vulcan did not move, holding Jim open and prone on the bed. Jim twisted his head around to see Spock sitting there, bent over him like some kind of vulture, fingers digging into the flesh of the Caitian’s ass with his eyes watch Jim’s twitching ass. The Vulcan let out a snarl that sounded as if it had been punched from his chest, building up from a soft, barely audible snarl into a growl that Jim swore the neighbors were able to hear. 

Jim watched, panting, sweating and almost transfixed as Spock bent his head down to Jim’s left leg to bite at the spot where Jim’s ass and thigh met. The Caitian whined at the sharp pinch of pain that went straight up from his thigh into his erection. In response, Spock released the skin of Jim’s thigh and put his arm under Jim’s belly and lifted his hips up off the bed. 

Spock’s free hand returned to pet the root of Jim’s tail, sending coils of pleasure up his spine. Jim hmmed and purred while Spock teased his fingers around Jim’s bottom vertebrae. Spock’s fingers were thin but firm and strong as they worked up Jim’s tail. Spock released the Caitian’s abdomen and mentally sent the image of Jim’s hips lifted off the bed, displaying pink buttocks and his dangling cock. 

“Just a sec.” Jim muttered and got up on his forearms. The Caitian spread his knees wide, forcing the Vulcan to let go of his buttocks as he arched his hips upward, further exposing himself to the half Vulcan. Spock let out a chuff of appreciation and licked his tongue from the base of Jim’s balls up his taint. 

“Oh, fuck.” Jim whined. “Mother of god.” 

Spock’s tongue lapped between Jim’s butt cheeks, clearly searching for the little pink ring of twitching muscle that he had just been viewing. Spock swirled his tongue over the rim of Jim’s amus, making the Caitian choke on his own spit. 

  
  



	11. The Sunrise Above The Desert AKA Sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First full sex scene! Critiques highly appreciated!  
> Edit: Well, that's what you get when you update at 1 am! Thanks for pointing the mistake out! I probably wouldn't have noticed for while otherwise!

Jim had known he’d had a sensitive ass since he was old enough- _ and not-traumatized-enough _ -to want to play with it. Heck, he’d almost bought a vibrator before he moved in with Gary. But he hadn’t even had the guts to even look for a one night stand when he saw how the human lived. Jim had been completely unwilling to put someone through the septic waste tank he’d lived in any day. 

Spock’s tongue was a completely different sensation than anything Jim had ever felt, flicking over his quivering hole. And so was the jealousy that Jim could feel pulsing like a heartbeat at the spot in the back of his head where their bond sat. Jim chuckled or, rather he tried to but the sound was swallowed by a moan.  

There were little barbs covering Spock’s tongue that caught against Jim’s sensitive rim while the Vulcan lapped at it. Jim quivered and whimpered while he threw his hands backwards and he grabbed his ass and tail, putting one hand above where Spock was gripping his thighs, to spread his ass cheeks wider. Jim’s other hand grabbed the midsection of his tail and twined it around his fingers, pulling it away from Spock’s head. The Caitian could hear- _ could feel _ -Spock growl into his ass, appreciation of Jim’s actions humming along their bond. Spock drove deeper into Jim’s body, sandpaper tongue squirming against the inner walls of the Caitians ass.      

Jim could hear himself moaning like a bitch in heat as Spock’s lips sealed themselves over the rim of Jim’s hole, sucking on it and working his tongue along the inside of the outer sphincter. He could feel Spock’s nails digging into his body the Vulcan’s tongue, teeth and lips pleasured him, sending waves of heat down to his cock and up his spine. Jim felt his cock pulse and jerk as precum was expelled from his prostrate down to the tip of his cock. The sound that came out of Jim’s throat was just as embarrassing as the feeling of self satisfaction that was radiating from Spock.  Jim looked down at himself, opening his eyes and twisting his neck, further digging his cheek into the bed to see the precum leak from the tip of his erection, framed by both his shaking thighs and Spock’s furry chest. 

Spock’s lips pulled back, making Jim let out a mewl of protest, before nipping at his rim. Jim wailed, cock pulsing again, entire body shaking as the Caitian jerked forward, nearly pulling his hips from Spock’s grasp.   

“Fucking hell.” Jim sobbed while Spock projected the image of Jim laying out on Spock’s bed, hours before, asking the half Vulcan about scenting.  _ This  _ was how Vulcans scented, all teeth and saliva and  _ fingers replacing the tongue within his hole.  _ “Oh my god.”

Jim heard Spock chuckle behind him while he sunk one finger completely into Jim’s sensitized hole to rub at his inners walls. Jim could feel a second finger working against the rim of his hole and Spock’s tongue lapping around it. 

“This is how you  _ scent? _ ” Jim squeaked. Spock’s response was to thrust his second finger past Jim’s resisting muscle. Jim moaned, trying to force himself to relax as Spock’s fingers stroked his inner walls, clearly searching for something. 

The bond flared to life as Spock found Jim’s prostrate, digging his fingers into the little gland and making Jim howl, hips jerking backwards into Spock. Jim could feel his cock start to leak while Spock’s fingers pressed insistently into the little gland. Jim could feel his channel fluttering around the bony, insistent fingers which provided a constant friction for his inner walls. They were thick, insistent and almost greedy as they massaged Jim’s swelling prostrate.

* * *

Spock dug his nails into his mate’s prostrate and watched, highly satisfied, as his mate’s cock spurted precum onto the bed. His own kreylah was staining the bed as it leaked from his straining lok. But Jim was still tight around his fingers, quivering, delicious and all but begging to be bred. With the sweet heat of the channel tightening around his fingers, Spock was growing impatient. 

He extended his tongue yet again and began to lap at the already spit soaked, writhing muscle. Spock was fully aware that his lok was producing more than enough fluid to successfully mount Jim but he wanted the Caitian wetter. He wanted Jim soaked and open enough that he could see the pink inner flesh of the Caitian’s channel.         

The Caitian’s cock was dripping onto the bed as it twitched and jumped, bobbing in the air with the tips of the spikes covering the shaft turning a purple shade. Spock grabbed the enraged organ and ran his fist up and down the shaft. Jim squealed, his hole fluttering,  _ deliciousy _ , against Spock’s tongue and lips. 

The sensation of Jim’s spikes against his fingers made Spock moan into his wailing mate. They did not dig into the sensitive flesh of his fingers but scratched instead, lighting his nerves into a firestorm. Spock could feel as the spikes began to swell into his palm as Jim’s erection stiffened even further. Spock pulled his mouth off Jim and looked down to see his mate climax. Jim’s sack was tensed so tightly against his scrotum that Spock could see the shape of the Caitian’s balls as Jim came, white sperm splashing all over the comforter. 

Jim collapsed on the bed, cock swelling into a knot in Spock’s hand as the Vulcan continued to milk his mate. The shudders of pleasure coursed from Jim’s body through Spock’s fingers and down to the half Vulcans lok, making the strain and pulse, threatening to orgasm prematurely if he did not enter his mate. He gritted his teeth, fighting back his impending premature climax.  

Spock placed his hands on Jim’s back, pushing his shoulders down to force his hips into a delectable arche. Spock returned his mouth to Jim’s hole, adding a finger inside the Caitian along with tongue. Jim whined loudly, pushing his hips backward into Spock’s mouth           __      But the Vulcan immediately pulled his lips away from Jim’s ass and pressed a second finger in alongside the first. Jim’s hole closed up around the tip of Spock’s finger, resisting the sudden stretch.  

“Ah,” Jim yelped and jerked his hips forward, away from Spock, who pulled the offending finger from within Jim’s body, leaving the first. The Vulcan retaliated by reaching the hand t _ hat didn’t have a finger down his ass _ around Jim’s abdomen to grip Jim’s spent cock. 

The Vulcan tugged his palm down the spiked shaft and Jim could hear Spock’s moan over his own. Spock, after a brief pause, began to work his hand quickly up and down Jim’s cock, completely ignoring the top and base to keep his fingers on Jim’s spikes. 

“You’ve got sensitive palms, huh, honey?” Jim cooed to the half Vulcan. “Does it feel as good for you as it does for me?”

Spock’s reaction was to send a pulse of pleasure throughout their bond and resumed working his tongue into Jim’s ass.

Jim moaned, feeling his cock fill up at an unbelievably quick pace. Jim flexed his hips downward into Spock’s grip, oversensitive cock sending spurts of pain filled pleasure to his hindbrain. Spock’s grip was tight enough that Jim’s spikes caught in every curve of his palm, making Spock pant and moan into Jim’s ass. Jim was so focused on chasing his own orgasm that he didn't notice Spack movements until the half Vulcan once again pressed a finger into the Caitian’s more relaxed sphincter. Jim let out a choked sound and froze under the sensation. Spock worked his tongue against Jim’s hole, making the Caitian squeal. 

Jim pushed himself backwards into Spock, again, demanding more, only to nearly scream in protest as Spock once again pulled away. Jim looked over his shoulder and saw the half Vulcan getting up onto his knees behind him on the bed, finger still buried in Jim. The half Vulcan’s lok was bobbing, hugh and hard and green from between his hips and it make Jim’s asshole  _ twitch. _

Spock seemed to have noticed the movement and pressed his second finger into Jim’s hole, stretching it wider and making the Caitian moan. Spock’s fingers stabbed into him until they brushed Jim’s now completely oversensitized prostrate. Jim howled, further arching his back into the touch. Spock’s fingers were fantastic, rubbing over the swollen gland with just the right amount of pressure to mate Jim’s entire channel throbb. 

“Fuck me.” He said. “Come on, Spock, please.”

* * *

The half Vulcan projected his own pleasure to his new mate through their bond. Jim was still deliciously tight around Spock’s fingers but had loosened enough that Spock believed he would be able to successfully mount him. Spock slotted a third finger into Jim’s tight hole, stretching it even further. The half Vulcan’s other hand went to his own lok, stroking the organ as he pressed it’s tip against the Caitian’s now gaping hole. Jim’s hole-stretched by Spock’s fingers-twitched against the wet pressure of Spock’s lok. 

Spock, slowly, pulled his fingers from his mate and watched Jim’s hole gape open around them. He felt a spurt of irritation through the arousal that was pumping from his mate across their bond. 

“Spock!” Jim snapped. “I swear to fuck, hurry up!”   
Spock took his mate’s consent for what it was; enthusiastic. He, _ finally, finally _ pressed his lok into Jim. The Caitian opened up beautifully, stretching around Spock’s lok, while he moaned. 

Jim’s hole was unbearably hot and grasping, pulling the Vulcan’s lok deeper and deeper into his body. Spock stilled his movement when he felt the resistance of Jim’s second sphincter against the head of his lok. The half Vulcan chuffed at his mate who groaned and rocked backward’s in reponce. Spock felt Jim’s discomfort through the bond as the Caitian breached his own inner sphincter, fucking himself on the half Vulcan’s lok.

Spock rubbed both of his hands up and down Jim’s flank, trying to sooth the beauty beneath him. The half Vulcan also reached for Jim across their bond, sharing his pleasure with Jim. He sensed that Jim was searching for his prostrate as he worked his hips backwards. Spock thrust forward to meet Jim, angling his hip and lok downward to catch the Caitian’s prostrate. Jim moaned and clenched around Spock, nearly making the half Vulcan come with the sensation. 

Spock wrapped one of his forearms around the Caitian’s abdomen and began to ride him, pounding into Jim’s prostate and feeling the reflection of his mate’s pleasure from their bond. The half Vulcan could feel the ridges of his lok catching on Jim’s inner walls and felt his ass clench in response to the drag. Spock could discern some pattern in Jim’s moans and whimpers but he did not bother to catalogue it, more interested in the heightening pleasure merging in their minds as they chased their organsms. 

Spock reached out, hand fumbling up Jim’s throat to seal his fingers over the Caitian meld point. The Caitian’s mind was nirvana, Hamlan, paradise,  _ las’hark _ , vibrant, enticing and so alive with pleasure that Spock felt his lok begin to swell at an abnormally quick pace. Their souls intertwined together, with the las’hark of Jim’s mind illuminating Spock’s own desertlike mindscape. It was a red sunrise but it heated Spock’s very _ katra _ , warming even the darkest depths of his mind and making his heart sing in joy.  __

He physically could hear his new mate moaning and see the burst of Jim’s organsm within their shared mindscape, the red sun flaring and burning Spock’s desert, drawing his organsm from him. 

Spock came within his mate-his  _ new, beloved mate _ -as he screamed his pleasure for all to hear. Spock’s lok swelled up with the Caitian’s ass, knot starting from the base of Spock’s flared ridges and ending just inside Jim’s rim. His hand fell from the Caitian’s meld points and he collapsed atop his whimpering ashaya.

 


	12. Open The Door

 Jim awoke to the feeling of a dry, scratchy tongue licking up the inside of his thigh. He moaned and blinked sleepily, widening his legs, pulling at his sore hole. A set of large hands gripped the back of his knees, forcing his legs upward toward his chest. Jim yelped and his head shot up off the pillow. 

“What the fuck?!” Jim squaked. When he looked down between his legs, he saw Spock peering up at him with large, dark, startled eyes. 

_ -Good Morning, m’ashaya-  _

Jim heard Spock’s voice ring through his mind, deep and soft from the spot in the back of his head that Jim decided he was going to call  _ Spock’s Box _ or  _ Spock’s Scratching Post.  _ He wasn’t sure yet.

_ -It is our bond-  _ Spock’s voice came from their “bond,” again, even as the Vulcan chuffed at him. Jim narrowed his eyes at his roommate- _ Bondmate,  _ Spock interjected- and thought at the litter box. 

_ -Hello?- _ Jim tried but got no response. 

_ -Imagine a door, m’las’hark-  _ Spock instructed him. - _ Imagine opening it- _

Jim imagined a large, domed gate made of Jakkan wood with a metal ring handle that had an ornate, naked carving of an erect Vulcan on it. He grasped the handle with both of his mental hands and pulled on it with all of his might but when it swung open he saw nothing.

- _ Hello?- _ Jim thought again. Spock’s response was to chuff and sit up between Jim’s legs. The half Vulcan crawled over him, releasing the Caitian’s calves as he did so. Spock settled, holding himself above Jim on his forearms with his hips resting, warm, aroused and heavy between Jim’s legs. He hovered there for a moment, amusement and affection warming the half human lying beneath him. 

Spock dipped his head down and kissed Jim’s chin. Then he kissed his sharp, right cheekbone, the tip of his nose and then his left cheek. Spock’s mouth then moved up to Jim’s temple and the Vulcans arms slid out from under him, slowly lowering his body atop Jim’s. The younger male’s legs almost institually flexed open to better accommodate Spock, who purred happily between. 

- _ May I?-  _ Asked the half Vulcan. The Caitian could feel Spock’s right stroke his hair and cup his cheek.

 “Please.” Jim nearly whimpered and Spock’s fingers sealed over his temple, nose and the corner of his chin. Jim felt as if the gravity on the entire planet had just been turned off, the world spinning upside down before he fell into his mate.  

Spock’s mind was beautiful in a harsh, inhospitable way. The image that would be seared behind Jim’s eyes for the rest of his life was a desert made up of a valley spiderwedding cracks framed by massive, high, volcanic cliffs. It was gorgeous and warm with the first heat of a rising sun cutting through what Jim could imagine as a morning chill. 

“Ashaya.” The Caitian heard Spock’s voice ring out, echoing around the valley. “You are las’hark, m’yar, m’ta’hal.”  _ My stars, my light. _

“Where are you, honey?” Jim called out. 

“Imagine a door.” Spock repeated and Jim did, picturing it in the canyon in front of him. The door that appeared was unlike anything Jim had ever seen in person. It was made up of cast iron bars covering two ornately carved stone blocks. On either side of the doors there were two long haired, armored Vulcan men holding fans. The iron bars on the doors covered a scene of a massive party with another set of two armored male figures standing where both doors met. There were various foods laid out in a feast beneath Vulcan glyphs with a flying creature contained within a circle above the table. There were mostly naked Vulcan women dancing in front of that table, long hair swaying back and forth across their bare buttocks. 

“Huh.” Jim said, ears perking up atop is head. “And you guys get called computers.”

“My family home is a Planetary Heritage Site.” Spock’s voice wrapped around the Caitian, sounding positively mortified. “We have fought the Vulcan Archeological Academy’s ruling for twelve generations but to no avail.”

“Huh.” Jim repeated. “That’s awesome! What century was it built in? Are there more statues with fans inside? Do you have tombs in the house? Did archeologists just randomly show up or did they have to ask for permission? Did your parents ever try to donate art? Why didn’t they just move out or sell it to the government? Was there art like this inside?  _ Was there naked dancing girls in your bedroom?” _

“It is dated to 1,500 years before the Awakening; yes the statues with the warrior are dispersed throughout my home; no, the tombs were located 0.3 miles from my house-my mother had to walk eight miles in order to reach her rose garden every morning; they were only allowed access for five days of the terran week; frequently; it contains the  _ katras _ of a hundred generations of my ancestors, ashaya; the carvings vary greatly throughout the home; I have no comment on that matter.” Spock rattled off the answers to Jim’s questions before asking. “Could you please open the door?”

Jim walked closer to the massive stone doors and pushed all his weight into the right one of them. The door creaked open, slowly, letting out a boiling hot burst of air that scorched the Caitian’s whispers. He pushed his body against the door, forcing it wider and wider, until the crack between the two doors was wide enough that Jim could fit inside. 

The space around him was dark with spots of orange and red light coming up through the ground. It took less than a second for Jim’s eyes to adjust to the light, pupils widening enough that he could make out the black, volcanic terrain in front of him with small fissures of bubbling lava creating little pockets of light. 

“James.” Spock’s voice rumbled up from the earth. “M’ashaya, m’lashark, come to me.”

Jim walked forward, weaving around the little pools of lava, flicking his tail closer to his legs every time he felt the heat prickle at his fur. He could just make out a figure somewhere ahead of him, tall and humanoid. 

The Caitian hurried forward, trying to get away from the now hissing and boiling pus pockets of lava but as he raced toward Spock the ground alongside him opened up and began to bleed with a red glow.     

“Do you really need to be this dramatic?” Jim yelled. “ _ Harold _ .”

A low, deep, full throated laugh rang throughout the cavern which made Jim’s ears both perk up in curiosity before reflexively flicking to lay flat against the back of his skull, protecting his sensitive eardrums from the loud noise.

“You think  _ that’s  _ funny?” Jim asked in a high, shocked voice as he grew near enough to his mate to make out the hair on the back of the Vulcan’s head. As Jim hurried closer, he could see that Spock had his hands clasped together.     

“You are most amusing when you are being petulant, ashaya.” Spock teased from where he stood, turned away from Jim. The Caitian could see the long, dark purple sleeves that concealed the back of the Vulcan’s hands, framing his palms and clasped fingers as he ran up to Spock.

“Most people think I’m just a brat.” Jim said. In real life, it would have come out of his mouth with a cocky grin and have been immediately followed by a joke or a come on. But, now,  _ here _ , within Jim and Spock’s linked minds, the Caitian heard his voice waver as he spoke. 

“Ashaya.” Spock spoke and turned to face him. The Vulcan stepped toward Jim, cupping his cheeks between his warm palms. Spock pressed his lips to Jim’s forehead. “My beautiful las’hark.”

Jim shivered and stepped closer, so that he was chest to chest with Spock. One of Spock’s hands left his face and pressed between Jim’s shoulder blades. 

* * *

Spock kissed the space between his beloved’s eyebrows, feeling Jim’s naked body quiver within his arms as the ground of their shared mindspace rumbled beneath their feet. He kissed the sensitive tip of the half Caitian’s nose, wondering at the odds of such a being walking into his life.  _ Minimal _ , he knew that,  _ they were minimal _ . Spock, then, captured Jim’s plump lips. The Caitian’s moan was nearly drowned by the hiss of the lava streaming out of the fissures surrounding them. Spock felt Jim tense within his arms and, using the hand he had on Jim’s back, pulled him tighter against his chest. 

Jim opened his lips, offering up his mouth for Spock to plunder. The half Vulcan moaned as he tasted Jim, working his tongue around the Caitian’s canines before stroking Jim’s tongue with his own. The ground around them rumbled, loudly, and Spock could smell the cavern filling with smoke. He ran his palm down Jim’s spine and felt the Caitian shudder, pressing closer to Spock’s body in their shared minds and outside, where Spock lay atop him in their bed. 

It was joyous, to have such a lusty, sensitive,  _ willing _ mate beneath his body and within his mind. Spock equally wanted to withdraw from the meld to tend to his mate’s arousal and to stay, entwining their katra’s on the plane of their reshaping minds. Jim, within their bond, mewled while the lava flooded around their feet tying them together as t’hy’la. 

“Bloody  _ fuck _ .” Jim swore, jerking his mouth from Spock’s at the same moment he grasped at the half Vulcan’s shoulders and made to climb up his body. Spock, fully approving of his t’hy’la’s movements, lifted Jim up and wrapped an arm around the Caitian’s back. Spock’s right hand steadied the Caitian by grabbing his ass. 

“You are exquisite.” Spock told Jim, squeezing his mate’s full rump. 

“You mean my ass is exquisite?” Jim teased him even as Spock nipped sharply at his neck. 

“Is that not what I said?” Spock responded. Jim laughed and nuzzled the top of Spock’s head, whiskers catching his hair. Spock could feel the sensitive nerves at the base of the appendages light up in something close to pain. 

Spock kissed along the column of Jim’s neck before sinking his teeth into the muscle at its base. Spock felt the lava swirl around his bare feet and hoisted Jim even higher up on his body, putting his mate’s delectable, large pink nipples at eye level. The half Vulcan took the liberty of nipping one of the plump nubs making his mate squeal from above him. Spock felt Jim use his hands to push away from Spock’s shoulders. 

“Ow.” Jim said flatly, glaring down at Spock like a cat perching on a windowsill. Which Spock supposed he was,  _ technically _ . 

“It aroused you.” Spock responded but he also pressed a kiss against the Caitian’s chest. He licked his way back to his mate’s nipple, scenting him in apology. He needed to scent Jim’s body not his mind but the instinct was still present. Spock could feel his own skin begin to sweat from the heat boiling around him.

“Spock,” Jim whined as the steam grew heavy enough that his view of the Caitian’s face was slightly obscured. He could see his mate’s eyes glow yellow in an unnatural, feline light as the ground of their shared mindspace crumbled beneath Spock’s feet.

* * *

The world righted itself, spinning wildly as Jim opened his eyes. He took a deep breath, filling his lungs but still smelled volcanic sulfur. The Caitian looked up at his mate, eyes meandering from where Spock’s wet lok bobbed above his belly up his firm, furred chest to Spock’s flushed, wild eyed visage. 

“ _ Myan _ .” Jim meowed out and he put his paws up to cradle his Vulcan’s cheeks.  _ My mate. _

Spock dove down, smashing his mouth to Jim’s and grinding their bodies together. Jim bucked up, rubbing his cock against Spock’s hip, trying to press their organs together. He wrapped his arms around his mate’s back, using all of his strength to try and pull Spock down so their bodies were fully locked together. Spock,  _ being Spock,  _ pulled away and shoved an arm beneath Jim’s back, lifting him up off the bed. The half Vulcan nipped at the bite mark on Jim’s collar bone before dropping him back down, yanking his thighs open and pressing home into Jim’s sensitized hole. 

It was as if his body was set aflame, hole stretching to accommodate Spock’s girth. Jim moaned, half relieved that he was still loose from the night before as Spock began to thrust. Jim wrapped his arms and legs around Spock’s back so that Spock was holding Jim up off the bed with one arm as he fucked him. 

“Jesus fuck.” Jim sobbed. “Fuck that’s hot.”

“Lovely.” Spock hummed. “You feel lovely around me, my mate.”

Jim whimpered and tried to glare at the smiling Vulcan above- _ around, beneath, within- _ him. Spock’s smile was not a human smile or anything Jim’s human bloodline would have recognized as a smile. It was that of a predator that had caught itself a terrified meal. The coiling need to hunt,  _ to kill _ , that was bound into the most ancestral parts of his Caitian DNA recognised it. And recognized that he was prey.

Spock chuckled, clearly having sensed Jim’s thoughts and sunk his teeth into Jim’s throat. Jim threw his head back and wailed, clawing at Spock’s back. Spock gave Jim two more thrusts, ridges catching on his prostrate before he pulled out and dropped Jim onto the bed. 

“Hey!” Jim snapped before Spock pounced onto him. Their teeth clacked together when Spock kissed him. Jim flinched away but Spock had already moved down his body to bite his already swollen nipples. 

“You are almost ripe, m’ashaya.” Spock purred. “I will enjoy breeding you.”

Before Jim could even force his brain to react Spock had hauled Jim’s legs over his shoulder and thrusted home, pushing deep into Jim’s body. 

“My god.” Jim moaned, trying to widen his legs, trying to pull his mate deeper into his body. Spock nipped at his neck before kissing his mate again and pressing his fingers back to Jim’s meld points, opening the door to the pleasure within.    
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, anyone have a guess as to what the follow up fic is going to feature?


	13. Long Live And Prosper

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, wow. I was not actually planning on doing an MPreg (just Jim in mating season) but ya'll made me think about cute little babies with Vulcan ears and tails climbing up a panicking Grandpa-Sarek's leg as the mewled for cuddles. So what I want to do now is write an offshoot featuring pregnant Jim and then write the originally planned story in which is is revealed that stepping on tails in a genetic trait. The next story is going to pick up right where this one ends so look out for that in the next couple weeks!
> 
> Thank you so much for your comments and Kudos! I hope you had as much fun reading it as I did writing it!  
> Edit: I've finally fixed up the ending! Happy New Year!

Jim was lying across Spock’s chest, somewhere between half-awake and asleep when there was a loud knocking sound. He ignored it, snuggling deeper into the arm around him and sticking his nose straight into Spock’s chest hair. His whiskers snagged against the rough curls and that little burst of pain shooting up his nose woke him up fully.  
Which was good because whoever was outside banged on the door again. Jim sat straight up, ears perked up and eyes blinking in the midmorning light coming through the window. He liked the fact that his new room had a window.  
“The natural light does lend a particular aura to my quarters.” Spock commented as Jim hopped out of bed.  
“I suppose you’re not so bad yourself.” Jim told him, laughing as he looked over his shoulder at the unshaven Vulcan stretching out across their bed. There was a series of banging sounds on the door followed by Bones’ yelling for him to open up. “Now that you’re back to talking.”  
Jim unzipped his gym bag and pulled out a set of pants. He yanked them over his legs and tucked his tail through the hole in the back while Spock crawled out of bed behind him. Then he hurried over to the door and unlocked it to reveal an unshaven, irritated coffee holding Dr. McCoy. And Commodore Pike.  
“Well you’re still alive.” Bones said flatly. “Have you murdered the hobgoblin yet?”  
“I can assure you that I am in good health, Doctor.” Spock said. Jim heard him walk up to the door and then let out a squeak of pure horror.  
“Mr. Spock.” Pike sounded unbearably awkward. Jim looked around to see Spock’s nude body standing behind him.  
“Commodore.” Spock’s voice was pitched high enough to make Jim flinch.  
“Perhaps you could put on some pants?” Pike suggested as lightly as he could, given just how strained his voice was.  
“Yes, sir.” Spock said, face a picture of pure Vulcan stoicism. “Right away sir.”  
Jim slapped his hand over his mouth, trying to keep from laughing. Then he felt the unbearable humiliation rolling off his mate through their bond and slammed the door shut. Jim turned around to see Spock’s deathly pale face and massive, wet eyes.  
“Hey honey.” Jim stepped toward him, put a hand on his shoulder and nuzzled his whiskers into Spock’s unshaven chin. “It’s ok.”  
“I am to serve under his command in 7.1 months.” Spock stated. “His partner is my laboratory supervisor and he was my advisor during my undergraduate.”  
“He’s seen a lot worse.” Jim said flatly.  
“I do not believe that to be possible.” Spock responded.  
“I showed up to my first advisory meeting still drunk from the night before.” Jim told his mate, boyfriend, husband, whatever-His vulcan, Jim thought, Spock was his Vulcan. “The meeting was at 16:30.”  
“Did you not have classes beforehand?” Spock asked him, still naked but somehow managing to look like a Prefect or even a damn Professor than most of the Prefects and Professors were able to. It was probably the Vulcan eyebrow.  
“I did.” Jim said with a grin. “But it was Pike’s desk that I puked on.”  
Spock looked at him for another moment before he turned on his heel and went over to his drawers. He rummaged through the lowest one, clearly searching for an acceptable pair of pants while giving Jim a more than acceptable view of his ass. Spock didn’t have a fat ass but it was well defined and sat above lean, strong thighs. Jim cocked his head, pulling at the swollen bite mark on the left side of his neck. Jim put his hand over the spot and poked at the spot, trying to figure out just how badly bruised it was. If it was already dark purple or even a dark blue Bones’ would probably want to run a dermal regenerator over it. Meh, Jim thought, he could just have Spock bit him again.  
“When did this incident occur?” Spock asked as he pulled his cadet pants up his pale, hairy legs.  
“Two years ago, about.” Jim answered.  
“21.6 months?” Spock inquired.  
“Yep. Could you smell it?”  
“The scent lingered for 1.8 months.” Spock responded. He opened another drawer and pulled a jacket out. “Despite the Commodore’s repeated attempts to clean his work area.”  
“I owe that man a couple bottles of wine when I graduate.” Jim said, more to himself and Spock. “Maybe an entire case.”  
“We shall have to budget accordingly, ashaya.” Spock responded as he fastened his jacket. “Especially as you have also agreed to supply Dr. McCoy with contraband.”  
Jim shrugged, grabbed yesterday’s jacket from off the floor by his bed and pulled it on. It was easy enough to velcro up but when it came to the collar, the fabric was just tight enough to rub deliciously against Spock’s bitmark.  
“Ready to face the calvary?” Jim asked the Vulcan who was smoothing his bangs down in what appeared to be a small compact mirror. Spock nodded sharply but as Jim approached the door he spoke.  
“Ashaya. If Dr.McCoy were to attempt to touch my mark he would find himself with a broken wrist.” Spock told Jim and then opened the door.  
“Commodore,” Spock began. “I sincerely apologize for my behavior.”  
“Let’s not dwell on it, Commander.” Pike responded, waiving his hand dismissively while Jim felt his face crack into a canine baring smile.  
“Bones,” Jim began as he felt Spock grow concerned. “Spock’s going to break your arm.”  
“I am not.” Spock protested quickly. “I will only harm the Doctor should he attempt to touch my mark.”  
“Yeah,” Bones snapped back as he shouldered past the Vulcan. Jim’s Vulcan. That was a nice thought. “That made me feel a hell of a lot better. Thank you for that, Cadet.”  
“Well, you’re in a good mood today.” Jim teased. “Fall on top of some pretty nurse, hmm?”  
He could hear the sound of Commodore Pike slapping himself across the forehead, as he often did when Jim was involved. Spock stepped out of the room, door shutting behind him.  
“Yeah,” Bones responded. “Well, some people like to have dinner a couple times before doing the hokey-pokey but you wouldn’t know anything about that would you, Princess?”  
“I’m not the one who had a baby girl nine months after his Homecoming Dance, Bonesy.” Jim responded. He could hear Pike saying something about the Embassy.  
“Look how well that turned out for me.” Bones muttered, unshaven face darkening as he pulled his tricorder out from his med kit.  
“Well you got Jojo so…”  
“Yeah, yeah I did.” Bones responded and then ordered. “Strip.”  
“Do not.” Spock’s reply was automatic and laced with an undercurrent of anger that made Jim’s hair puff up. His mate stood in the doorway with his jaw clenched and his brows knitted together.  
“That wouldn’t be a good idea.” Pike said to no one in particular.  
“Why?” Jim asked, tail swishing around his feet with no pain.  
“My father’s assistant will be arriving shortly.” Spock informed the two of them.  
“Daddy’s got something better to do?” Bones’ griped, crossing his arms and glaring at Spock.  
“Dr. McCoy.” Pike said as pleasantly as humanly possible which meant that he was going to shoot someone out of an airlock in three, two.  
“My father is presently involved in negotiations with the Gorgons.” Spock told Bones. “An eminently logical species.”  
“The god save us from them.” Bones snapped back.  
“My good doctor, I doubt your terran god could even have imagined the Gorgons.” Spock responded as his lips quirked up into a ghost of a smirk. A Vulmirk or a Smircan? Jim wondered.  
“Really?” Bones’ face was turning an interesting shade of red. “Well he thought of you didn’t he?”  
“Gentlemen!” Pike said as calmly as he seemed able to. One, Jim thought. “That’s enough.”  
“Sir.” Spock responded while Bones uncrossed his arms and straightened up. “I ap..”  
“What I need from you, gentlemen,” Pike cut across Spock. “Is something dressed up enough that I can sell to the Vulcan who is going to be in my office in a half an hour.”  
“Why can’t you just tell him that we accidentally bonded?” Jim asked. “Minus the Spock going feral and sex marathon parts or course.”  
“James!” Spock almost yelped. Jim could feel the pure mortification rolling off him in waves. Tough luck, honey, Jim thought, if Pike’s come all this way to say that, then it’s about to get a lot worse. He felt Spock’s worry projected back at him.  
“Jim,” Pike said, cautiously. Jim could pick up just how drastic the softening of his voice and the heightening of it’s pitch was. “Do you know who T’Pring is?”  
Jim felt Spock’s rage and panic as acutely as he had felt the Vulcan’s lust the night before.

* * *

Spock could have imagined that his heart had stopped in his chest if he could not hear his pule pounding in his ears. He had not thought of her in 4.5 months during their previous, annual exchange of niceties. Spock could have logically imagined that their bond would be broken as a result of his encounter with his t’hy’la. Spock would have had to contact his father and Sarek, logically, would have handled the matter with all the diplomatic tact and niceties such a matter required.  
“S’Lal is the diplomatic aide you are to meet with.” Spock stated. “He is her brother.”  
The expression that sat on Commodore Pike’s face after Spock’s declaration made the half-Vulcan concerned for his future aboard the Enterprise.  
“Are you engaged to her?” Pike asked.  
“No.” Spock responded. He could feel Jim in his head. Spock could feel his mate through their bond. He could see his mate standing, ears perked up atop his head and argonian tail swishing about his calves. Surak, he could smell the scent of Jim’s pleasure lingering in the air of their room from just hours before. Spock would tear out T’Pring’s heart with his bare hands if it meant that he would keep Jim beside him.“The bonding between children does not count as a betrothal.”  
“But you’re supposed to marry her?” Jim inquired. He was worried but curious which Spock took as a good sign.  
“Jesus Christ.” He heard the human Doctor murmur from beside Jim.  
“Our parents agreed that when the time came we would be wed.” Spock responded and felt a spike in Jim’s irritation. “Yes, yes, I am but we are not betrothed. In order for the childhood bond to become a betrothal bond we must undertake another ceremony.”  
“What does that matter, Commander?” Commodore Pike asked.  
“The fact that the Lady T’Pring and I are not betrothed will cause her family much less offense than if I had claimed Jim while our bond had been matured.” Spock explained. Jim was tense, tail swishing what had to be a nervous twitch, pupils narrowed down to slits as he eyes remained focused onto Spock face.  
“How does that help Jim?” Dr. McCoy asked, rather bluntly. “What does that do for the person who you married while being engaged to somebody else?!”  
“What does that do for Pike?” Jim asked before Spock could respond to the human.  
“S’Lal is an exceptionally intelligent individual.” Spock explained. “He is certainly aware of not only Vulcan traditions but also the fact that Commodore Pike will likely be unaware of them. He will attempt to have you charged with assault, ashaya, or have us separated based on a Domestic Complaint.”  
“And you have no complaint to make, Commander?” Commodore Pike asked.  
“No, I do not.” Spock responded.  
“Why don’t we go outside so we can have this conversation in private?” Commodore Pike responded.  
“Illogical.” Spock told him, unwilling to be parted from Jim. “I am Vulcan. We cannot be intimidated.”  
“Jim got him in the stomach when he went after a couple of hospital guards.” Dr. McCoy told the Commodore. “If this S’Lal files a Domestic those will have to go on record.”  
“Do you not have the technology to heal them at this moment, Dr. McCoy?” Spock responded.  
“That’ll show up in an exam too.” Dr. McCoy told him.  
“So I have to ensure he does not file a Domestic Complaint.” Commodore Pike groaned. “I cannot believe those words just came out of my mouth.”  
“Indeed, sir.” Spock responded to the Commodore’s non-question. Jim shuffled over to stand next to him. He could feel the Caitian thinking hard at their bond.  
Were you going to tell me?  
Yes, Spock thought back at Jim. There would have been a time for it.  
Jim’s head was bent down, eyes on the floor, whiskers twitching and tail swishing. His claws were flexing in and out of the tips of his fingers, white of the nail catching Spock’s eye as the flicked in and out at a rate of 4.7 beats per second.  
“I think I have an idea.” Jim said. “But I don’t think anyone is going to like it.”

* * *

S’Lal walked down the crowded hallway of Starfleet Academy. It was a chaotic environment that was unsuited for learning. He doubted that the classrooms were much better. But that was not his purpose. His sister’s honor was at stake. 

Spock, the half-breed, had been an illogical choice for the first female born into the house of Skan T’Mal in two generations. He was intelligent but prone to outbursts and flights of fancy, such as his rejection of the position within the Vulcan Science Academy. And now _ this _ . 

The creature with whom Spock had chosen to couple was said to be both male and of a species lucky to find itself counted as humanoid if it’s evolution was to be examined closely. There was no logic in the choice regardless if the Caitian had any beauty. Surak knew that Spock’s mother was considered handsome enough to be exotic and had adapted so excellently to her new homeworld. It spoke well of the Ambassador’s tastes that he had the decency to pick such a complacent mate rather than one of the more fiery, light haired creatures that stalked the diplomatic halls. S’Lal found they suited his tasted better than the dark haired, silent Lady Sarek did. 

He stalked easily through the halls, finding that the Cadet’s parted before him. As S’Lal turned a corner he walked smack into a short blonde women in some kind of a headscarf. 

“Pardon me.” S’Lal excused himself. She bobbed her head at him and resumed conversing with a dark haired male. S’Lal allowed himself to look at her for 0.976 seconds, mentally admiring her generous curves, well formed cheekbones and aquiline nose. He would not be surprised if she had many suitors. 

S’Lal hurried down the hall, approaching the room where the Commodore of the Cadet’s had indicated they would be conversing.  _ It was not his office _ , S’Lal noted, easily suppressing his twinge of displeasure. The respect shown to him was unimportant and making it so was illogical as it would impede his intent. 

As he walked up to the door, he noticed a young Vulcan male standing to the side, hands within a golden Caitain’s hair. S’Lal slowed his steps as he approached the two of them. The Caitian had the most magnificent eyes S’Lal had ever seen. They were affixed onto the other male’s face with dilated pupils that only served to highlight the exceptionally blue coloration. They looked like the Vyana stones that had been set in within the necklace that served as his sister’s betrothal gift.  _ The symbol of wealth,  _ S’Lal remembered. 

“Thanks honey.” The Caitian spoke to the other male. His voice was rich, thick and naturally heavy with the promise of pleasure. S’Lal allowed himself to gawk for 9.6 seconds. During that time the other Vulcan male turned his body 34.7 degrees so that S’Lal could see his face.

“S'chn T’Gai Spock.” S’Lal stated, successfully keeping the shock out of his voice. The half human male was not a physically unattractive male, in fact should S’Lal’s tastes have leaned toward dark haired and dark eyed individuals he would have considered him quite handsome. But to see him with a creature beautiful enough to induce such awe was illogical. 

“Skan T’Mal S’Lal.” Spock did not take his hands from his mates hair. The Caitian purred lowly. S’Lal felt as if he had been personally attacked. 

“This is the reason you have abandoned my sister?” S’Lal heard himself say. If this excellent Caitian was the reason Spock had finally decided to abandon his sister than it was a highly logical decision. T’pring would be free to continue whatever affair she was presently involved in and Spock would be free to wed the Caitian. 

“My name’s Jim!” The Catian extended one of his paws and all but bounced toward S’Lal. He had 34 percent of a mind to take  _ Jim’s  _ hand. But should Spock have made the logical choice and successfully claimed Jim such an action would result in grievous bodily harm. 

“I greet thee, Jim.” S’Lal said as he raised the ta’al. Spock resumed petting the Caitian’s ears. Jim leaned into the touch and purred, loudly. 

“Indeed he is.” Spock confirmed. S’Lal had intended to take adequate steps to ensure the half Vulcan’s embarrassment but it was very unlikely that such methods would be successful. Especially as Spock was already embarrassing himself with such an inappropriate display of affection.  _ Though, _ S’Lal thought,  _ if he had such a beauteous creature newly placed in his bed, he doubted that he would have his full restraint.  _

Kaiidth, protecting his sister’s honor was his purpose.

“And you admit the entering a bond with Jim despite the fact that you have been betrothed to my sister?” S’Lal asked. 

“No.” Spock said, cocking his head. “We do not share more than a Tav’ken. It is not a full betrothal.”

“Yet your actions still dishonor her.” 

“The breaking of the Tav’ken will not impede her finding another mate in any way.” Jim said. “If you guys really care so much about virginity.”

“We do not.” S’Lal told the Caitian, fully aware that the odds of his sister being a virgin were less than 2 percent. “Vulcan’s value life-long fidelity.”

“What?!” The Caitian squaked and jumped away from Spock. 

“Vulcan bonds are lifelong commitments.” S’Lal explained, experiencing 15.89 seconds of confusion before the Caitian rounded on Spock. The angorian tail swished between plump buttocks, like some kind of Terran predatory cat that he had seen in the San Francisco Wild Animal Park.  

“You said that it would just last a mating season!” The Caitian shouted at Spock. 

“Ashaya it was my intent for us to only mate for the…” Spock attempted to sooth the cat.

“Well then how the hell did you end up marrying me for life, you asshole?” Jim snapped back, his pretty tail twitching around right in front of S’Lal’s nose. The door behind the two of them slid open to reveal a grey haired human male in a neat, uniform that inicated his rank was that of a Commodore. 

“Commodore Pike.” S’Lal said. “I greet thee.”

“Sir,” Spock and Jim both straightened into some form of a military stance.  

“Mr. S’Lal, thank you for meeting with me.” Commodore Pike stepped out of the doorway, offering the ta’al in return. “Why don’t you come inside?”

S’Lal took the offer but spared 0.9654 seconds to give one final admiring glance at the now completely infuriated Caitian. He believed that Spock would be more than adequately humiliated when he found himself sans both Jim and T’pring.

“What can Starfleet help the Vulcan Embassy with today, Mr. S’Lal?” Commodore Pike asked as the door closed behind him. S’Lal tucked his hands behind his back before he opened his mouth to speak. 

“I request,” S’Lal began, only to be silenced by a sharp rap on the door. “An investigation…”

The Commodore held up a finger when the door was again struck, this time with significantly more force. 

“Excuse me a moment, Mr. S’Lal.” Commodore Pike said. The human went back to the door and opened it. 

“Exactly what do you think you’re doing, Cadet?”

“Spock…” S’Lal heard Spock’s new Caitian squawk. 

“Cadet, I am in a meeting.” Commodore Pike cut the whiskered being off. “You can come to my office hours.”

S’Lal peered around the human’s shoulder to see the flush of anger in Jim’s face and the twitch of his whiskers. Spock was likely to lose his ill acquired mate without S’Lal’s help.  

“Spock married me!” The Caitian hissed to the Commodore.

“Cadet,” Commodore Pike snapped. “That’s enough.”

The human shut the door in the Caitian’s furious face and turned back to S’Lal. 

“My apologies.” The Commodore said as he walked back toward his seat. “What were you saying?”

“I believe it would be logical for you to speak with your student.” S’Lal responded, mind racing. There was exactly a 3.267% chance that T’Pring would face humiliation or ostracisation as a result of Spock’s actions. S’Lal had meditated for 8.2 hours on how to best approach the matter to protect T’Pring but it had been illogical to imagine that the destruction of Spock’s liaison would come from another source. He knew little of Caitian reproductive practices but Jim sounded furious. If the Caitian filed a Domestic Complaint then the public nature of the complaint  _ itself  _ would not only free his sister from her undesired match but also do it without drawing T’Pau or Sarek’s wrath upon S’Lal’s family. Should the Caitian initiate an investigation into his own liaison with Spock the percent chance that T’Pring would face any repercussions decreased to 0.97 should his involvement terminate immediately.. 

“Jim can wait…”

“I do not believe he can, Commodore.” S’Lal responded as he made his way to the door. “I will be in contact.”

“Mr. S’Lal, I apologize,” The Commodore protested. 

“There is no need.” S’Lal said. “Long Live and Prosper, Commodore.”

With that he walked into the hallway and out of the lives of Spock, Bones, Jim and Pike for ever. Or not. But that’s a different story. 


End file.
